Darkened Soul
by AngelicStarFire
Summary: Young Harry is forced to grow up with his abusive aunt and uncle. As he grows older he becomes bitter and angry at the world who left him with his horrible relatives. He vows revenge on all those who have wronged him. Just how far will he go? Dark Harry!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own any of the wonderful characters from Harry Potter. If I get at least 5 reviews I will continue with this story, so please review!

Chapter One: Where it Begins

In the tiny village of Godric Hallow a young couple, James and Lily Potter, laid dead in their destroyed home. In the upstairs nursery where the beautiful red haired woman lay, a baby boy had begun to cry. The young boy's agonizing wails were mimicked by the cracks of thunder and the pouring rain. Eventually the baby tired himself out and fell asleep blissfully unaware of his parents demise.

Outside of the home a young man with shaggy black hair that fell to his shoulder and piercing grey-blue eye landed on his motor bike. He was coming to warn his friends that their secret keeper was a traitor, a spy for you-know-who. However, when he saw the damage he rushed into the home to see if his friends and godson were okay. Upon entering he found the body of his best friend.

"JAMES! No.._NO_!" He cried out after seeing his friend.

Remembering that the woman and baby were also there he moved past James to see if they were alive. He slowly crept towards the nursery, almost afraid of what he would find beyond the threshold. He stopped to take a deep breath before stepping over the nursery door, which had been blown off its hinges; upon the floor he found the woman. Her red hair circled her head like a halo and her once vibrant emerald eyes starred at him dull and unseeing. He collapsed to the ground next to her and pulled her into his arms. His mind was racing as he processed the scene. He had been too late, Peter had sold them out to you-know-who and now James and Lily were dead. His prongs, his brother was gone and there was nothing he could do! Nothing could explain the grief the young man was feeling knowing he'd never hear either of his friends laugh again. The grief quickly dissolved to anger, and he knew who to blame.

"I promise…I_ promise_ he will pay, Lily..I'm going to find that bloody traitor!" Sirius said to himself.

Picking himself up after gently closing Lily's eyes and laying her body down, he walked over to his godson's crib. The baby boy was fast asleep much to his relief, but he donned a horrible lighting shaped scar upon his forehead. He cautiously wrapped the boy in his blanket, before walking out; only to be stopped by Hagrid.

Hagrid asked him to hand over his godson, claiming Albus Dumbledore had sent him. So focused on his need for revenge he handed over the baby boy to Hagrid and even offered up his motorbike for use. The oddness of the situation did not occur to young man, nor did he realize it would be the last time he would see his godson for many years to come.

Hagrid wasted no time in transporting the baby boy to Albus Dumbledore's care. He flew all through the night on the magically enchanted motorbike into the early morning of November 1st. Upon reaching Privet Drive, he was greeted by Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. He watched as Professor Dumbledore laid the baby boy upon the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive with a letter addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. He then heard the professor softly say,

"Good luck, Harry Potter" and turned to him with twinkling blue eyes before disapperating and said "fear not Hagrid, after all it's not really goodbye."

In the morning Harry Potter was found by Mr. Dursley, sleeping soundly through the proceeding screech of his Aunt Mrs. Dursley.

* * *

(((TIME SKIP)))

Six year old Harry Potter sat curled up on his small bed under the cupboard where he slept. He had once asked why he wasn't allowed to have a bedroom like his cousin Dudley, but it resulted in his aunt screeching and his uncle giving him a lashing; he never asked again. His Uncle Vernon often found excuses to give him lashings, even if he had not done anything wrong.

Dudley soon picked up on his father's treatment of Harry and began to use it to his advantage. Whenever something was broken he exclaimed that it was all poor Harry's doing. He enjoyed watching as his father and mother reprimanded his cousin. He had no idea why his parents called Harry "_Freak_" instead of by his name, but he soon joined in as well.

Harry was still recovering from his latest encounter with his uncle's belt. This time it had been because he dropped a piece of bacon on the floor, the pan being too heavy and hot for him to carry. In the darkness and solitude of his room he often wondered why he was left with his aunt and uncle, it was obvious they held no love for him.

"why..why do I have to be here..it's not like they want me anyway," Harry whispered bitterly to himself.

Unfairness was something Harry was quickly becoming accustomed to. He quickly learned that his aunt and uncle hated it when he did better than Dudley in school; he was never praised for good grades only punished. After one particularly nasty encounter with his uncle he ensured his grades were always lower than Dudley's, while still secretly learning.

The locks on his cupboard door were being undone and he cringed afraid of what would come next.

"Get up! Up, I say!" His Aunt Petunia screeched.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia" He answered back quietly.

She handed him gloves and a black trash bag, before demanding he go outside and pluck the weeds in the garden.

"Don't come back in here until it's done!" She said nastily shoving him out the door.

The pain in his back flared again where she touched it, as welts had formed where his Uncle Vernon had hit him. Holding back the tears he ventured over to the flowerbed and began plucking stray weeds and dead flowers.

"Sso sssmall, sso frail..thiss young one iss." Said an unfamiliar voice.

"Who's there!" Excalimed a frightened, yet curious Harry.

"You can understand me, young hatchling?" The voice replied. "Of course!" Harry said back.

Harry waited for a reply eternally debating if he should run and find his aunt, he decided not to as it would just get him into trouble. Then out of the corner of his eye he was something slither past. Hurriedly turning to see what it was he spotted a small black snake beside him. He thought for a moment that maybe, just maybe the snake had spoken. Suddenly believing himself to be delusional for considering a snake to have spoken Harry turned away.

"Snakes can't speak" Harry muttered to himself.

"You are not crazy young hatchling, I can sspeak to you and you to me." It hissed at him.

"But..but you're snake! Snakes cannot talk!" Harry exclaimed. The snake if possible gave Harry a look that ranged from exasperated to annoyed, before replying.

"I can sspeak parsletongue, young hatchling and sso can you. After all you are a wizard."

Shocked beyond belief Harry could only stare at the snake before blurting out "A wizard?! I can't be a wizard!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wonderful characters in the world of Harry Potter or anything recognizable sadly :'(.

Previously:

_"You are not crazy young hatchling, I can sspeak to you and you to me." It hissed at him._

_"But..but you're snake! Snakes cannot talk!" Harry exclaimed. The snake if possible gave Harry a look that ranged from exasperated to annoyed, before replying._

_"I can sspeak parsletongue, young hatchling and sso can you. After all you are a wizard."_

_Shocked beyond belief Harry could only stare at the snake before blurting out "A wizard?! I can't be a wizard!"_

Chapter Two: I'm a Wizard

"You're telling me you have _no idea_ of your heritage?!" the small snake hissed angrily.

Harry afraid that he'd offended his new friend quickly corrected himself,

"No..no..I know who I am. I am Harry Potter. My parents died in a car crash..there is nothing special about _me_."

The small black snake did not respond to Harry's statement. It merely starred at Harry quietly observing him. After a while, Harry began to fidget more and more wringing his hands together, afraid that he had somehow incited anger in his new friend. More than once Harry opened his mouth to say something, anything in order to get the snake to speak.

Becoming resigned to the fact that his friend would not be acknowledging him anytime soon, he turned back to the flowerbed.

"Why are you doing a housse elfss work?" the snake inquired.

"My Aunt Petunia always has me weed the garden, she doesn't like it to look like anything less than perfection," Harry replied.

Thinking quietly to himself for a moment, Harry decided to ask his friend what he meant about his heritage and the ridiculous idea the he was a wizard.

"Why did you say I was a wizard and why do you seem to think I should know more about my heritage?" Harry asked once again turning towards his friend.

"I called you a wizard, young hatchling because you are one." The snake replied earnestly.

The snake looked as if it wanted to say more on the matter but decided against it.

"Finish your task and then we sshall talk." The snake said after a long pause. Whatever he was going to say wouldn't be heard till later.

With renewed vigor, Harry watched as his friend slithered away before turning back to the flowerbed still riddled with weeds. He worked quickly and efficiently ensuring the weeds were pulled up by the root and the flowers remained unharmed. The sun had begun to set, which prompted Harry to move a little quicker as to avoid the dark.

He was just finishing up when his friend returned. It only then occurred to Harry that he couldn't talk with his friend, his aunt especially his uncle would have a heart attack if he brought the snake in.

"We don't have time to talk anymore." Harry said sadly.

"Of course we do," the snake said as if it was obvious.

Harry stared at him bewildered wandering how he could possible get his friend in the house unnoticed. Sensing Harry's bewilderment and utter confusion the snake to pity upon the young boy and told him his plan.

"I will hide in your shirt, young hatchling they won't be able to see me."

Harry's eyes lit up and he enthusiastically stretched out his arm to his friend. He watched enthralled as his friend slithered up his arm and proceeded to curl around his torso.

Entering the house he placed his gardening gloves back into the bin from which his aunt had retrieved them. He scouted out the kitchen making sure none of his relatives were nearby before swiping an apple for the green bowl atop the counter. The apple would be his only dinner.

Walking to his cupboard first, he allowed his friend to uncoil and hide in a dark corner until he returned. Harry then proceeded to walk upstairs towards the bathroom. He was blocked by his Uncle Vernon.

"Boy, you have five minutes! No more! Clean the tube and everything you touch, we don't want your _freakish germs_!" His uncle grunted.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry replied.

Exhausted Harry made his was to his cupboard, collapsing upon the bed he sighed. His body physically ached, and he dreaded to see how he would feel tomorrow.

The snake uncurled from the corner it occupied, while waiting for Harry, and slithered next to him upon the bed.

"I will tell you about your family now if you'd like, young hatchling." The snake hissed.

"Yes."

"Your parents were wizards, powerful ones, and they were murdered by the dark lord. You ssee young hatchling your relatives lied, they'd have you believe you were unimportant to keep you ssubservient. They _are_ vermin."

"Murdered?" Harry with tears glistening in his eyes chocked out after a few moments of silence, "So it's true, I am a wizard and my aunt and uncle lied, but why would they lie?"

"They fear what you will grow to become, but mostly they fear your magic. Muggles can be remorseless and cruel to those they do not understand, history has proven this. The Dark Lord was trying to fight against muggles learning of our existence, and the light was his opposition. His forces were unstoppable and before his fall he'd nearly destroyed the light. You must understand young hatchling, a culture was being destroyed willingly by the light that the Dark Lord and his followers fought hard to protect. Your parents fought for the light side."

"The Dark Lord murdered my family and you're defending him! He's the reason I am stuck with my horrible aunt and uncle! HE IS THE ENEMY!"

"No, young hatchling, you are stuck here because of Albus Dumbledore, the Professor of Hogwarts and leader of the light. Albus Dumbledore, more than anyone knows how cruel muggles can be and the dangers of them knowing about magic. Yet he still placed you here aware of the animosity you'd face. As harsh as it sounds your parents were soldiers in a war, the Dark Lord murdering them wasn't personal. However, Albus Dumbledore placing you here is suspicious and makes you question who your enemy young hatchling is truly."

"How is it suspicious?"

"Because you lived young hatchling, the Dark Lord tried to kill you also but the curse backfired. You're the only one to survive the killing curse; you are a hero in the wizarding world. Many families offered to care for you, but no trace of you could be found. Albus Dumbledore's motives are questionable."

"But—"

The snake cut Harry off,

"Ssleep now hatchling, we have plenty of time to talk in the future."

Frustrated with his friend, he laid down with a huff. He tossed and turned for what seemed like hours before settling down. A part of him wanted to hate the Dark Lord, he'd killed his parents; yet he couldn't help but feel animosity towards Albus Dumbledore. Eventually, Harry fell asleep still contemplating the snake's words.

* * *

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and set my story for alerts or as a favorite. I sincerely appreciate it and you've boosted my want to continue this story :).

I am contemplating names for the snake who has become Harry's friend. Please PM or review with any suggestions :).

I also wanted to say that I plan on making Harry's descent into darkness a process. I do not believe he can become evil overnight, and nor do I believe Tom Riddle became evil overnight.

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wonderful characters from the world of Harry Potter.**

Previously:

"_How is it suspicious?"_

"_Because you lived young hatchling, the Dark Lord tried to kill you also but the curse backfired. You're the only one to survive the killing curse; you are a hero in the wizarding world. Many families offered to care for you, but no trace of you could be found. Albus Dumbledore's motives are questionable."_

"_But—" _

_The snake cut Harry off, _

"_Ssleep now hatchling, we have plenty of time to talk in the future."_

_Frustrated with his friend, he laid down with a huff. He tossed and turned for what seemed like hours before settling down. A part of him wanted to hate the Dark Lord, he'd killed his parents; yet he couldn't help but feel animosity towards Albus Dumbledore. Eventually, Harry fell asleep still contemplation the snake's words._

* * *

Chapter Three: Gaining a Familiar

Harry woke up to the sound of his aunt banging upon the door.

"Get up! Now! You need to make breakfast and get ready for school!" Aunt Petunia hollered through the door.

Silently groaning, Harry went to roll over, but was stopped by the stinging sensation he felt in back.

"Ow!" Harry groaned to himself silently.

The reminder of the welt upon his back led him to recall the rest of yesterday's events. Harry still couldn't fathom that he'd found a friend in the form of a snake. Thinking now of the black snake coiled in the darkest corner of the cupboard, he wondered what his name and specific species was.

"POTTER!" Uncle Vernon called impatiently.

"I'm coming Uncle Vernon." Harry responded quickly, "I guess I will have to ask him later" Harry thought sullenly to himself.

Harry walked out of his cupboard fumbling to place his glasses on. He entered the kitchen where his uncle sat reading morning paper and his aunt was watching the telly. Walking over to the cabinet on the left side of the sink, he grabbed out two black skillets. Harry placed them on the stove before walking over to the fridge to grab slices of ham and the carton of eggs. Cracking the eggs open, Harry watched as they poured into the pan and sizzled with a hiss. He was nearly finished when his uncle decided to see what could have been taking so long.

"BOY!" Uncle Vernon bellowed, "Why isn't my breakfast done yet? I don't have all day to wait on you!"

Rushing, Harry didn't pay attention to where he was walking. In the middle of the floor laid one of Dudley's numerous toys, which provided the opportune moment for Harry to trip. Harry had succeeded in giving food to his aunt and cousin. However, as he approached his uncle he lost his footing on the toy and the plate full of ham, eggs, and toast went flying in his uncle's direction.

Harry shrunk back from his uncle as he watched his face turn a violent shade of purple.

"BOY!" His uncle spluttered in outrage. Vernon went for the collar of Harry's shirt yanking him upward. The force snapped Harry's head back, with caused Harry to scrunch his face in discomfort, except Vernon was only furthered spurred by the knowledge that his actions had hurt Harry. Vernon went to raise his hand when he was stopped by Petunia.

"Vernon, they both need to go to school. Punishment will have to wait till later," Petunia said calmly to her husband, completely unfazed about her nephew's predicament.

Vernon practically snarled at Harry before dumping him unceremoniously upon the floor. Harry scampered to his feet and walked away hiding the smirk upon his lips. Seeing his uncle burned by the food had sent a thrill through Harry, which was thrilling; but disconcerting because usually you should enjoy the sight of someone in pain right?

Harry gathered his school books from his cupboard. His book bag was a secondhand rucksack that his aunt had picked up from a thrift store.

* * *

Uncle Vernon dropped Harry and Dudley off in front of 's Primary School. The building was an addition to the church located only a few meters away. The instructors stood in the doorway with stern faces that radiated no tolerance for misbehavior. Harry slipped from the car and briskly walked into the building as to avoid Dudley and his gang.

Harry quickly learned that he had no allies in his school. The other kids did their best to avoid him in order to stay on Dudley's good side. He ended up picked last in all sports even though he was fairly decent because everyone was afraid to show that they liked him, but the unbearable part for young Harry was when everyone looked the other way as Dudley and his gang commenced their favorite game which they dubbed "Harry Hunting".

"_Riiiiing." _The school bell chimed letting everyone know it was time to settle in their seats.

Harry slid into his seat hidden in the back of the classroom. He hoped that if he was out of sight he would go unnoticed. He hated the way his professors observed him now -as if he was daft and unable to comprehend even the simplest of instructions. He felt an intense bitterness deep in his soul as he muttered to himself silently.

"If they only knew…knew what I was forced to deal with. How can they be _so _blind?"

The sound of his professor clearing her throat at the front of his class caught his attention, effectively snapping him out of his bitter thoughts.

Half way through the class Harry found himself dozing off. He had already learned his times tables and had even moved on to long division. He excelled far beyond his classmates, who were still learning basic addition and subtraction along with how to count money.

"Mr. Potter, would you be so kind as to explain why you believe yourself able to sleep while everyone else is diligently working? I'm sure you classmates would_ love_ to hear your answer," His professor asked.

"Um..I was-" Harry gulped, trailing off as he was unsure of what his excuse would be.

"Perhaps, Mr. Potter you could tell the class what the sum of 19+6 is?" The professor suggested.

"Well that's extremely easy; everyone should know it's 25." Harry thought to himself; however, knowing he had to play dumb he skewed his answer.

"Um..I believe its 31," Harry answered in a small voice.

He watched as his professors faced turned the most brilliant shade of red and he had to wonder if it was even health for people to become that angry.

"GET OUT! DO YOU HERE ME! O-U-T! STAND IN THE HALL AND ASK YOURSELF HOW YOU CAN IMPROVE YOUR ABHORANT BEHAVIOUR!" His professor screamed at him. His classmates laughed at his misfortune, which was nothing new to Harry.

Shaking his head slightly, he stood up and grabbed his schoolbooks. On the way out of the classroom some kid thought it would be funny to trip Harry. Harry's eyes blazed intensifying the lighting green color they were and the culprit shrunk back in his seat.

Standing out in the hallway, Harry reflected on his reaction in the classroom. A part of Harry had wanted to hurt the boy back, to make him feel the same humiliation and pain that he had. Even more odd was that he could have sworn he heard the slightest hint of encouragement from within his_ own_ mind. Harry didn't know what bothered him more the potential that he was losing his mind or the fact that he had wanted to physically harm a fellow classmate. Sighing, Harry slid down the wall to wait for the end of class.

Harry sat stoically upon the cold floor for thirty minutes before the bell rung dismissing the kids to lunch. He stood up to walk towards the lunchroom, only to be held back by his professor.

"I expect better from you in the future, Mr. Potter. You used to be a wonderful student. I don't understand where this rebellious behavior has come from," His professor stated.

"I will try to do better in the future professor." Harry promised.

His professor looked at him for a moment, as if she was assessing him before giving him a slight nod.

Understanding that he was being dismissed, Harry hurried off to the lunchroom to savor the remaining time he had left before English class.

Harry had just settled down at and empty table and opened his brown paper bad, when a feeling of dread came over him.

"What are you doing, _freak_?" Dudley asked from behind him.

Trying his best to ignore him, Harry bit into his apple. Seconds after biting into his apple Harry felt his head slam into the table.

"He asked you a question, _freak_!" One of Dudley's groupies sneered.

Harry watched as Dudley and his friends snatched his lunch away and proceeded to divide it among themselves, while laughing at Harry. Dudley's best friend Pier's pulled Harry's seat out from under him and Harry crashed to the ground, where Dudley laid a swift kick. Something in Harry snapped, he saw red as he looked at Dudley and his friends. The next thing anyone else saw was Pier Polkins flying through the air and promptly landing the garbage can with a groan.

Harry ran from the lunch from the room. His mind was racing with exhilaration and fear. On one hand he was thrilled at what he had just done, but on the other he knew his uncle would punish him severely.

"Well at least it will have been worth it," Harry thought to himself.

Another thought occurred to Harry, once again he had heard that voice within his mind.

"**Make him pay Harry! **_**Crush**_** him! The pathetic muggle is no match for you!" **the raspy voice encouraged. He had never heard that voice before and it creped him out.

* * *

His uncle was furious just as he had expected him to be. His uncle's face had been turning new shades of purple during the car ride home, which only served to make his lump of a cousin excited with apprehension of Harry's punishment.

Harry was surprised that his uncle had managed to politely greet their neighbor Mrs. Figg. He missed the worried glance the old lady had sent his way as he entered the home. Before Harry could register what happened, he felt his uncle's fist collide with his chest.

"I'll teach you to remember your place _freak_!" His uncle bellowed.

Pulling out his leather belt, Vernon swung it at Harry's back taking extra care to land blows upon existing welts. He held Harry down as he tried to squirm out of his grasp. Harry closed his eyes and tried to breathe, he knew that the more he squirmed the longer his uncle would inflict the punishment. Harry wasn't expecting the metal latch of the buckle to hit him in his head. Swaying, Harry remembered feeling dazed before he lost consciousness.

Harry awoke a few hours later, his head was pounding and he felt extremely weak. His uncle had tossed him into his cupboard unconscious and battered. Harry went to stand, but immediately collapsed to his knees. The pain in his body was overwhelming and Harry felt as if his strength, his _will _was draining from him.

Harry looked over to his friend and smiled sadly.

"I never even got to learn your name."

"It's Ladon, young hatchling." Ladon replied.

"Ladon," Harry said as if he was testing it out, "The name suits you."

Ladon slithered over to Harry's broken body surveying the damage. Harry looked to have several broken bones and he was bleeding profusely. Ladon knew that is he didn't bond with Harry, his injuries would kill him.

"Young hatchling, we need to bond." Ladon said earnestly.

"Bond?"

"Yes, it's when a wizard or witch accepts a pet as their familiar. Our bonding will heal your injuries."

"Alri-" Harry's reply was cut short as a coughing spasm overtook him.

"Young hatchling, repeat my words. I, Harry Potter, do herby accept Ladon as my familiar."

"I, Harry Potter, do herby accept Ladon as my familiar."

A golden light enveloped Harry and Ladon. Harry felt the warmth of the golden light as it enveloped his body, when it faded he felt stronger and perhaps taller. He looked over towards Ladon and gasped. Looking at his friend, he realized he had grown. Ladon was a few inches longer and his back now held silver markings.

"Ladon how was our bond able to heal me and make you grow?"

"I am a magical snake, young hatchling. I am black mamba, but unlike my - counter parts I can combine my strengths with my familiar. This means that you will have my enhanced vision and smell. Also our cores are now combined, which means that as you grow in power and strength so will I."

"My core?" Harry asked confused.

"Your core, young hatchling, harbors the potential of your magical ability," Ladon replied.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank Dragonsrule 18 for giving me ideas on what to name Harry's familiar :). Also I am happy to see the wonderful reviews that I have received, they let me know you all are enjoying the story and encourage me to continue! **

**Please Review.**

**IMPORTANT: I am going to make of habit of posting once a week. It will either be Fridays or Saturdays.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character from the world of Harry Potter of any places/spells that may seem familiar they all belong to the wonderful JK Rowling.**

**Also this chapter has not been beta read, so if there are any mistakes please forgive me.**

Previously

"_I, Harry Potter, do herby accept Ladon as my familiar."_

_A golden light enveloped Harry and Ladon. Harry felt the warmth of the golden light as it enveloped his body, when it faded he felt stronger and perhaps taller. He looked over towards Ladon and gasped. Looking at his friend, he realized he had grown. Ladon was a few inches longer and his back now held silver markings. _

"_Ladon how was our bond able to heal me and make you grow?"_

"_I am a magical snake, young hatchling. I am black mamba, but unlike my - counter parts I can combine my strengths with my familiar. This means that you will have my enhanced vision and smell. Also our cores are now combined, which means that as you grow in power and strength so will I."_

"_My core?" Harry asked confused._

"_Your core, young hatchling, harbors the potential of your magical ability," Ladon replied._

* * *

Chapter four: A School Letter

((TIME SKIP))

Harry was officially only a few weeks away from his eleventh birthday, not that anyone beside himself and Ladon cared. Events at Number four, Privet Drive were as always nothing out of the _ordinary _occurred.

Since Harry had found Ladon as a friend and familiar he had progressed even under the constraints his family placed upon him. However, each year Harry spent with the Dursley's the angrier he became. He was angry at the dark lord and Albus Dumbledore for being stuck with the Dursley's; he couldn't decide whom he hated more.

Ever since learning about the war, Harry had been trying to form an opinion. Ladon had refused to answer his incessant questions about the war and both sides. He would simply state that Harry would have to learn for himself and then make his own decision. His friend's lack of a response frustrated Harry in the beginning until Ladon further explained that he couldn't choose Harry's beliefs.

Harry had told Ladon about the voice he had heard in his head the day Piers Polkins ended up in a trash can. Ladon didn't respond to what he had said right away, instead he had become very quiet as if contemplating the possibilities. After many minutes of silence, Ladon had looked at him soundly and made Harry promise to inform him if it ever happened again. Harry tried fruitlessly to get his friend to elaborate on what he meant, Ladon wouldn't budge. Harry never heard the voice again, which led him to believe it was his imagination, but Ladon wasn't as easily convinced.

In the four years since he met Ladon, his friend had taught him how to control his magic. Ladon informed him that it was called wandless magic, which many witches and wizards lacked the ability to perform. When his relatives saw fit to lock him away with no food, Harry was now able to unlock the doors and levitate food to his cupboard. Harry had also used his new control to get revenge on his teachers and classmates when they frustrated him. Harry never harmed them severely, but they did have freak accidents. The more control Harry gained over his magic, the more constrained he felt.

* * *

Harry lay silently on his cot, hoping to no avail for a few more moments of peace. His wished wasn't granted as Dudley's thumps upon the stairs could be heard along with his voice.

"Wake up, Potter! Get up; it's my birthday we're going to the zoo!" Dudley hollered loud enough for Harry to hear.

Sighing, Harry rolled over to pick up his glasses before getting up from the cot. He may have grown regularly now thanks to his bond, but his second hand clothes from Dudley were just as horrid as his eye sight. When his glasses were in place, he went to open the cupboard door only to find it slammed in his face and the force of it making him stumble. Knowing it was Dudley; Harry gritted his teeth and opened the door.

Harry walked into the kitchen where he found his aunt and uncle smothering Dudley with presents and kisses, the display sickened Harry. Walking over to the cabinets, he grabbed a couple of pots and pans to begin breakfast. Today's breakfast would consist of orange juice, coffee, pancakes, eggs, and bacon. As Harry walked around the breakfast table handing out plates of food, his uncle stopped him.

"Listen boy," His uncle began gruffly, "I won't be having any funny business today! You should be thankful we decided to take you!"

Harry didn't grace his uncle with a response, not that he waited for one. Angry Harry walked over to the sink to wash the dishes before grabbing some toast and barest scrapings of leftover eggs.

"I should be _thankful_. They make me live in a cupboard under the stairs because of what my parents were, they don't feed me and make me wear oversized second hand clothes, let's not forget the scars and broken bones I have incurred on their behalf. Yes, I _should_ be thankful." Harry thought bitterly to himself.

"We are leaving in five minutes." His Aunt Petunia sniffed at him before exiting the room.

The only enjoyable part of this trip would be watching how uncomfortable his family would be about having him come to the zoo with them. Spotting the mail by the door, Harry went to pick it up. On his way to give it to his uncle he was looking through the pile and spotted an odd letter with his name on it. The letter read:

_Mr. H Potter_

_The Cupboard under the Stairs_

_4 Privet Drive,_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey._

Harry starred at the letter in awe and clutched it close to his chest as he handed his uncle the mail. Turning around he immediately began to open the envelope, only to have it snatched from his hands by Dudley.

"Dad! Look, Potter's got a letter!" Dudley said loudly.

"Give it to me! It's my letter!" Harry yelled at Dudley.

Vernon's had snapped up at his sons words; he hurriedly snatched the letter from Dudley's hands before calling Petunia into the room. They both read the letter in silence and the ghastly pale look upon their face was unmistakable. Turning towards Harry, Vernon said nothing but tore up the letter in front of Harry.

Harry left the room fuming, but knew he had to keep his face controlled unless he wanted to deal with his uncle's temper. Flopping down on his cot in huff, Harry closed his eyes to reign in his temper. His loud entry woke Ladon, who had been sleeping in the corner.

"What's the matter, young hatchling?" Ladon asked.

"Uncle Vernon just ripped up a letter that was meant for me!" Harry fumed.

"A letter you say?" Ladon asked.

"Yes." Harry said with a mixture of exasperation and anger.

"It was probably your Hogwarts letter, fear not young hatchling more will come." Ladon assuaged.

"When?!" Harry now asked excitedly as hope came back.

"In the coming weeks, after all you are a wizard and Albus Dumbledore wouldn't allow the wizarding world's _hero_ to not attend Hogwarts." Ladon said.

"Hero," Harry scoffed, he didn't know what made him angrier the fact that the wizarding world celebrated someone they didn't know or the mention of Albus Dumbledore's name.

* * *

The zoo was of great interest to Harry as he had never been before. He wondered around the area looking at the birds, lizards, bears, zebra, lions, and many more. Harry made sure to keep ample distance between himself and his family as well as Dudley's obnoxious friends. Piers Polkins had especially had it out for Harry since the day he ended up in a trash can.

The sound of loud banging caught Harry's attention and he turned to see Dudley harassing a sleeping snake. Anger welled in Harry as the snake reminded him of his friend and familiar, Ladon. Hoping they would leave the snake in peace, Harry watched.

After five minutes, Dudley and his friends gave up and walked away. Cautiously approaching the glass window, Harry looked at the snake.

"I'm sorry about him, he can be a prat." Harry said.

"No problem." The snake replied.

"Where are you from?" Harry asked curiously.

The snake didn't answer him, instead it pointed to the sign adjacent to him. Harry understood his gesture and read the sign. The sign read:

_Born in captivity._

Understanding dawned on Harry and he berated himself for his thoughtlessness.

"Look! The snake is moving!" Dudley called out to his friends.

Harry found himself shoved unceremoniously to the side causing him to fall. Unchecked anger flared in Harry once again as he felt protective of the snake. He wished for something, for anything to happen to Dudley at the moment.

"**Yes, he does need to pay! Make that filthy muggle cousin of yours pay!"** The raspy voice said viciously in his head

Harry immediately recognized the voice.

"Who are you?!" Harry demanded.

"**One day you shall know. You're not ready yet, you're still too blinded by the light."** The raspy voice chuckled.

Focused on his conversation, Harry didn't notice that Dudley had fallen through the glass or that the snake had escaped.

"Thanks." The snake said before slithering away.

The snake's word had snapped Harry out of his mind and he assessed the scene playing out before him. Finally noticing Dudley, who was now stuck behind the glass, he couldn't help but laugh at him. Laughing wasn't the right thing to do because at that moment his uncle saw him. Harry gulped at the look in his uncle's eyes and knew he'd be in for it later.

It took thirty minutes to get Dudley out of the snakes' habitat. His Aunt Petunia had nearly screeched herself hoarse, while his uncle was silently glaring at him.

Shaken by the ordeal, Dudley demanded that he be taken home. They stopped to drop of Piers before making their way back home. By the time they reached the door, Uncle Vernon's face had turned a violent shade of purple.

The moment the door shut, his uncle snatched him up by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"I said, I wouldn't tolerate any of your _freakishness_ today, boy!" Uncle Vernon bellowed.

Harry watched him calmly, knowing that the more he struggled and protested the worse the punishment would be.

Grabbing his leather belt, Uncle Vernon began to strike Harry until he hit the ground.

"I will teach you to let go of you _freakishness_, boy! You won't be having any supper!" Uncle Vernon bellowed.

Uncle Vernon picked him up and dumped him in his cupboard before locking him in. Groaning, Harry tried to get up from the floor before deciding to stay there until he healed.

"What happened, young hatchling?" Ladon asked concerned.

"Dudley fell through a glass window at the zoo and was trapped inside the snake's habitat. Uncle Vernon saw me laugh and blamed me for what happened. Also, you should know that I heard that voice again today." Harry told Ladon.

"What did it say to you?" Ladon inquired.

"It said that I should punish Dudley. When I asked who it was, it told me that I wasn't ready because I'm still too blinded by the light." Harry responded.

Harry immediately noticed the change in his friend; as if he had just discovered something he should have known all along.

"What were you feeling when you heard the voice, young hatchling?" Ladon asked

"Do you know who the voice is?" Harry asked, ignoring Ladon's question.

"What were you feeling when you heard the voice, young hatchling?" Ladon repeated.

"I was angry. Now that I think about it I was_ really_ angry, I haven't been that angry since I began learning to control my magic." Harry answered.

"You would do well to keep you anger under control." Ladon responded.

"So, do you know who the voice is?" Harry asked again.

"The voice is right, young hatchling. You are not ready." Ladon said with a note of finality.

Grumbling to himself, Harry pulled himself to his feet.

"I am going to get some food." Harry said quietly.

Turning towards the door Harry waved his hand slightly and listened as the locks clicked. Once he was sure the door was unlocked, he quietly pushed it open and crept to the kitchen. On the counter he found leftover cake, apples, and bread. Grinning, he took a hefty piece of cake and opened the fridge to grab a cup of milk.

"They'll think he came down for more, not that he needs it." Harry smirked as he thought silently.

Satisfied, Harry returned to his cupboard and locked the door in place. He changed into his pajamas and settled into his tiny bed next to Ladon, who had curled up in the dark corner.

"Goodnight." Harry whispered, before closing his eyes and drifting off.

"Albus Dumbledore and his followers will rue the day they left you here; I see the same darkness festering in your soul that festers in another." Ladon said to Harry knowing he was already asleep.

* * *

July passed quickly and Harry's eleventh birthday was approaching quickly. Every day he would receive multiples of the same letters in the mail. The letters were driving his uncle loopy and his uncle had taken to burning the letters.

When his uncle realized that the letters would not stop coming he blocked the mail slot.

"No more letters will be getting through." Uncle Vernon said triumphantly to himself. He turned and gave Harry a wide smile before settling in his chair.

The first few days it seemed as if no mail would be getting through and his aunt and uncle had begun to relax. Harry was serving scones and tea to his aunt and uncle as it was their favorite to have on Sundays.

"Do you know what the best part of Sunday is?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"No post on Sunday." Harry guessed.

"Right you are, Harry!" Uncle Vernon exclaimed happily.

A loud noise was heard right outside their home catching everyone's attention. The rumbling noise grew louder and everyone turned towards the fire place where the sound was the loudest. Suddenly, the room was filled with envelopes. All of them had Harry's name on them. Excited, Harry began grabbing for the letters and trying to make his way back to his cupboard. Before he could reach the cupboard his uncle had caught him and taken the letters. After relieving Harry of the latters he locked him in his cupboard.

Harry sat on his cot forlornly, wishing that he had made it back with just one of the many letters.

"Do not worry so, young hatchling." Ladon assuaged.

"I will never get my letter!" Harry cried out indignantly.

"You will," Ladon said, "Remember what I told you before."

Harry nodded, but still flopped himself down on his cot in a huff.

"Besides there is something's we need to discuss." Ladon said ignoring the Harry's actions.

"Like what?" Harry asked curiously.

"You are not supposed to know about magic or the wizarding world," Ladon replied, "When they send someone for you, you must act naïve; act as if everything was entirely new to you."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Albus Dumbledore may pick up on it and he knows that your aunt and uncle would never tell you. He mustn't find out you speak parseltongue. He would become suspicious of you." Ladon replied.

"Why would he be suspicious of me?" Harry asked.

"The Dark Lord was the only other person who could speak parseltongue." Ladon replied.

Shocked by Ladon response, Harry could find anything to say back so he chose to remain silent.

"Do you promise me, young hatchling?" Ladon insisted.

"I promise." Harry replied.

* * *

The next morning Harry found himself abruptly awoken by his uncle.

"Pack your clothes in this bag." Uncle Vernon demanded.

Deciding to question, Harry did as he was told. Before leaving the room he allowed Ladon to wrap himself around his torso. When Harry left the cupboard he looked at his aunt and cousin they both looked as if they had been abruptly woken as well. However, they wore worried and fearful expressions on their faces as they looked at Uncle Vernon. Turning to see what had them frightened; Harry noticed the wild look in his uncle eyes. His uncle was moving about the room mumbling to himself, while grabbing the last of their belongings that they would need.

"Out! Now! Everyone in the car!" Uncle Vernon bellowed.

None of them were willing to have his wrath turned on them so they all hurried to the vehicle waiting outside. Aunt Petunia looked as if she wanted to cry, but instead walked to the passenger seat. Dudley was just a confused as ever, which was nothing new.

They drove for hours, before Aunt Petunia was able to convince Vernon to stop at a hotel. They left Harry at a rundown motel before finding themselves more suitable one. Harry didn't mind though as it allowed him sometime to himself and Ladon needed to hunt. His dinner consisted of two bags of chips and some water from a vending machine in lobby.

It took Harry longer than usual that night to fall asleep as he was up most of the night wondering what had made his uncle snap like this. Ladon eventually got Harry to lie down and clear his mind in order to help him fall asleep.

Knocking was heard on the door, Harry jumped up at the sound.

"Be down here in five minutes, Boy!" Uncle Vernon shouted through the door.

Clamoring to get dressed, Harry stopped to allow Ladon to once again wrap around his torso. Once he was fully dressed and had collected all of his belonging he made his way down to the car. His uncle tossed him an apple for breakfast.

This time they had only driven for an hour when his uncle stopped the car. Looking out of the window, Harry noticed they were on a shore. His uncle ushered them all out of the car and to a nearby boat. When everyone and their belongings were aboard his uncle begin paddling to a rickety house on a rocky isle in the middle of the sea.

Harry looked around the rickety house with curiosity. There was only one bedroom, which Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were occupying, while Dudley got the couch leaving Harry the floor.

When everyone was sleep Ladon unwound himself from Harry's torso and curled next to him. He watched as Harry drew a birthday cake in the sand and whispered happy birthday to himself.

"Happy Birthday, young hatchling." Ladon said.

Harry gave him a watery smile before saying thank you. Harry had just laid his head down when a loud noise could be heard. "BOOM!" It sounded as if someone or something was trying to break the door down. Scared, Harry hid in the corner out of sight. Ladon slithered back to his previous position around Harry's torso.

The door fell open with a thud and a tall burly man entered. There was absolutely no way this man was human, as he had to be at least 11 feet tall.

He watched as his uncle came down the stair with a shotgun followed by his aunt.

The man had turned towards Dudley.

"Well hullo, 'Arry," The man said, "You look a little thicker than I imagined."

Dudley was petrified and couldn't form a coherent sentence. In a burst of courage, Harry stepped away for the hidden corner and faced the man.

"He's not Harry, I am." Harry responded.

"Well o'course you are!" Hagrid responded.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I am Rebeus Hagrid, the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts." Hagrid proclaimed proudly.

"Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"You're telling me you don't know nuttin 'bout Hogwarts! Why it's only the finest place to learn magic in England, not mention its run by the greatest wizard alive, Albus Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed.

"Magic?" Harry asked.

"They never told you that you were a wizard!" Hagrid asked scandalized.

"Me? I can't be a wizard…I'm just Harry." Harry replied.

"Alright, just 'Arry. Haven't you ever wondered why you could make things happen, things you couldn't explain. Your parents were wizards as well, thumpin good ones." Hagrid said.

"My parents died in a car crash." Harry responded.

"A CAR CRASH KILLED LILY AND JAMES POTTER!" Hagrid bellowed.

"ENOUGH!" Uncle Vernon bellowed, "He won't be going to that freakish school of your to be taught by that freakish headmaster!"

Hagrid attention snapped towards Vernon and he bent the steel of the shotgun barrel upward.

"Shut up Dursley you great prune and don't you ever insult the name of Albus Dumbledore in front of me again!"

Harry thinking to himself thought it would be the perfect time to chime in as if he'd come to the realization that his aunt and uncle had known all along.

"You knew?!" Harry accused his aunt and uncle.

"Of course we knew!" Aunt Petunia said, "We knew the day you were placed on our door step because my precious sister had gone and gotten herself blown up!"

Harry bristled at his aunt's words, but kept silent.

"My parents were _so_ proud the day she got her letter; we had a witch in the family. I was the only one who saw her for what she was, a _freak_!" Aunt Petunia said.

"Remember what the letter said." Hagrid responded, "Speaking of letters here's yours 'Arry."

Harry took the letter and quickly read over it in order to keep watching his aunt and uncle, the letter read.

_To: Mr. H Potter_

_The Cupboard under the Stairs_

_4 Privet Drive,_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey._

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that, you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival, the dates for which shall be duly advised. _

_Please ensure that the utmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached herewith._

_We very much look forward to receiving you as a part of the new generation of Hogwarts' heritage._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_ Professor McGonagall_

When Harry finished reading his letter, he noticed his aunt and uncle had become extremely silent as they recalled the letter, it made Harry wondered what was in it that was obviously convincing enough to make them keep him. He then wondered if the obviously wonderful Albus Dumbledore had something to do with it.

"Come on, 'Arry." Hagrid urged.

His mind was filled with questions. What was in the letter? Did Albus Dumbledore know he was living under the cupboard? Why had no one checked? A sickening feeling rose in Harry as he began to suspect it was all connected to Albus Dumbledore. Harry knew he would have to tread carefully as Hagrid was obviously admired Albus Dumbledore and trusted him.

"'Arry?" Hagrid called.

Realizing that Hagrid was waiting for him, Harry followed Hagrid out of the rickety house.

* * *

**A/N: I intended to post this chapter yesterday, but made last minute changes. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I tired my best to ensure there was no major confusion with the time skip. Also, I wanted to thank everyone who has add my story to their favorite list, followed, or reviewed it inspires me to keep writing.**

**I wish everyone a happy holidays!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything recognizable from the world of Harry Potter. Everything belongs to the genius JK Rowling :)! **

**A/N: I APLOLOGIZE! I have been busy with the holidays and did not have time to update! Following this one I will be updating regularly again. Also, this chapter is not beta read. So, please forgive me for any grammar/spelling mistakes, I have tried to the best of my ability to proof read.**

* * *

Previously:

_When Harry finished reading his letter, he noticed his aunt and uncle had become extremely silent as they recalled the letter, it made Harry wondered what was in it that was obviously convincing enough to make them keep him. He then wondered if the obviously wonderful Albus Dumbledore had something to do with it._

"_Come on, 'Arry." Hagrid urged._

_His mind was filled with questions. What was in the letter? Did Albus Dumbledore know he was living under the cupboard? Why had no one checked? A sickening feeling rose in Harry as he began to suspect it was all connected to Albus Dumbledore. Harry knew he would have to tread carefully as Hagrid was obviously admired Albus Dumbledore and trusted him._

"'_Arry?" Hagrid called._

_Realizing that Hagrid was waiting for him, Harry followed Hagrid out of the rickety house._

* * *

Chapter Five: Diagon Alley

Harry followed Hagrid through the crowded streets of London; Hagrid led him to a corner pub called the Leaky Cauldron. When they entered, Harry was enthralled with the new environment. Harry looked around at the odd assortment of people; he had never seen more strangely dressed people in his life. A part of Harry had the distinct urge to hide behind Hagrid's frame. Distracted by his thoughts, Harry hadn't realized that Hagrid had walked away. Panic swept over Harry as he frantically looked around for Hagrid. Eventually, Harry spotted Hagrid at the bar talking to an older white haired man, who obviously worked there. Harry walked over to Hagrid, who grinned and introduced him to the man.

"Tom, this here is 'Arry Potter." Hagrid beamed.

"Harry Potter!" Tom replied astonished. The bartender looked down at Harry scrutinizing him. After a few seconds, he looked at Harry and smiled. He went to say something else, but was cut off by a loud screech.

"Harry Potter! _The Harry Potter_!" A woman screeched.

The entire pub went silent at the woman's declaration and all turned towards Harry. Soon excited whispers could be heard among the occupants in the room about the famed Harry Potter. Many were staring at him in wide eyed excitement, as if Harry was on display at a zoo.

Harry looked at everyone, he felt like he should shy away from their attention. He didn't deserve their obvious infatuation; he didn't even remember killing the man. The shyness Harry felt faded away into irrational anger as he observed everyone, for a moment he wanted to shout at everyone. Harry wanted everyone to know the pain and suffering he had endured while the fawned over him. Harry could feel Ladon tightening around his abdomen in a silent warning for him to watch his temper. Petulantly, Harry heeded the warning. Absorbed in his own thoughts, Harry had not seen a young man approached with a turban wrapped around his head.

"M-Mr. Potter, h-how nice to m-meet you." The man muttered.

"'Arry, this is Professor Quirrell." Hagrid informed Harry.

"Hello, Professor." Harry greeted.

"I-I can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to m-meet you, M-Mr. Potter." Professor Quirrell said as he grasped Harry's hand. Harry only smiled at the professor.

"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?" Harry asked

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, "N-not that you n-need it though, eh, Mr. P-P-Potter?" He laughed.

Harry starred at his future professor blankly, not sure how to respond. Harry was saved from having to respond when Professor Quirrell began talking again.

"S-suppose you'll b-be getting you e-e-equipment today?" Professor Quirrell stated more so than he asked.

Harry nodded excitedly in response to his future professor's question. In truth, Harry was bubbling with barely contained excitement about visiting Diagon Alley. It was only the years he had spent with the Dursley's and the underlying fear of punishment that kept him from squealing in excitement.

"I've g-got to pick up a b-book on v-v-vampires, m-myself." Professor Quirrell stated, though he looked terrified at the idea.

Harry could help but laugh a little. The man standing before him was supposed to be teaching him how to _defend_ himself, when his future professor looked as if _he_ needed the protection.

"Well c'mon 'Arry, we'd best be going." Hagrid said.

"Goodbye." Harry said to Professor Quirrell, who nodded.

Harry followed Hagrid towards a back door exit. When they stepped outside, Harry was surrounded by a secluded alley way and brick wall. Harry was just about to question Hagrid, when the older man pulled out his umbrella and tapped a brick upon the wall three times. At first nothing happened, a few seconds passed and a small hole could be seen. Soon that small hole gave way to a large gap and an alley full of people could be seen bustling along the street.

"Welcome, 'Arry, to Diagon Alley!" Hagrid beamed.

Harry's smile was wide as he took in the scene before him. There were shops for everything! Harry looked around at the places where he would get his cauldron, books, wand, and clothes. A thought that hadn't occurred before dawned on Harry.

"Hagrid, how do I know what supplies I need?" Harry asked.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Hagrid responded, while digging in his pocket. After a minute of rummaging he produced a folded paper and handed it to Harry.

Harry looked at his supply list and read it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT  
_and_ WIZARDRY

Uniform

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black)

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastening)

Please note that all pupils clothes should carry name tags

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

By Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Draughts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (prewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Harry looked at Hagrid.

"I haven't got any money." Harry stated plainly.

"Don't worry, we're heading there first." Hagrid responded.

"Where?" Harry asked.

"Gringotts." Hagrid answered.

(Place Line)

Harry followed Hagrid as they weaved through the alley way towards a large white building looming in the distance.

"Gringotts is a bank?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, it's run by goblins. Nasty buggers if you ask me." Hagrid replied.

"G-Goblins!" Harry repeated shocked.

Hagrid laughed at Harry's response. Harry studied the building adamantly as he approached. On the outside standing guard by bronze doors were goblins clad in a scarlet and gold uniform. The golbins were a head shorter than Harry. They had cleaver faces and pointy noses, the gaurds bowed as Hagrid and Harry passed. Once inside they came to a second set of doors, this time they were silver. Upon the doors were and engraving that read:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but did not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors,_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Harry felt a cold chill run down his spin as he read the warning inscribed in the doors. Harry shook off the feeling and pushed open the large doors. Inside were witches and wizards interacting were professionally dressed goblins who sat high above. The goblins while helpful, were looking down at the witched and wizards with barely concealed hatred.

Harry followed Hagrid towards a counter that was free. Hagrid coughed slightly and cleared his throat to get the goblins attention.

"How may I help you?" The goblin asked.

"Mr. Potter, here needs some money from his vault." Hagrid said.

"Does Mr. Potter have his key?" The goblin asked as he leaned over to stare down at Harry.

"I have it right here in my pocket." Hagrid assured taking it out and showing it for good measure.

Harry wondered briefly why Hagrid had his key, the thought was fleeting as he went back to excitedly wondering about his vault. Harry absorbed in his own thoughts barely registered Hagrid's next words.

"Also, I have a letter here from Professor Dumbledore, for you- know-what in vault seven hundred and thirteen." Hagrid said in a hushed whisper.

The goblin nodded and directed another goblin to lead them to their vaults.

"Hello, I am Griphook." The goblin said as he bowed.

"Nice to meet you as well, Mr. Griphook. I am Harry Potter." Harry said as he gave a bow in return.

Griphook gave Harry an apprasing look before leading them to a cart that would take them to the vaults the lay underneath Gringotts.

"Hold on, Mr. Potter." Griphook grinned, if you could call it that.

Harry had no time to respond as the cart jerked forward and took off with incredible speed. The ride was long enough for Harry to survey his surroundings. The first stop they made was to the vault that Hagrid has mentioned. Inside the vault was a lone package which Harry quickly picked up and secured in his coat pocket. Once back inside the cart, they headed towards Harry's vault. The cart ride was shot as they arrived at Harry's vault. Harry was astonished at the sight before his eyes. In mounds were of gold coins, columns of silver, and heaps of little bronze Knuts.

"All of this is mine!" Harry exclaimed.

"All yours," Hagrid smiled, "You didn't think your parents would leave you with nothing did you?" He asked.

Harry had no response for Hagrid. All his life the Dursely's had complained of the nuisance it was for them to feed and clothe Harry. Now, before him was all the money he would ever need.

"This is only your trust vault, Mr. Potter. Upon reaching your majority, you will gain access to your family vault." Griphook said.

Harry was snapped out of his trance by Griphooks words. In confusion he looked towards Hagrid for clarification, but found he would get to explanation from his guide. Maybe he could ask Ladon later, after all he seemed to know everything. Thinking of Ladon knowing everything he does brought other questions to mind, like where did he gain it, another question for later.

Harry grab as much money has he could stuff into the brown pouch that he was handed by Hagrid before they entered the vault. Once sastified he looked towards Hagrid.

"Ready to go?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes." Harry replied.

They walked back towards the cart, but Harry turned around one last time and stared at the gold before him. His parents had left him money and Harry would never be able to thank them. Holding back tears, Harry turned away and climbed into the cart.

When they arrived back to the first floor, Griphook pulled Harry aside.

"You are very different from many wizards, Mr. Potter." He said.

"Um, thank you?" Harry asked as a slight blush tinged his cheeks.

"If I may say so, I believe you will become a friend to the goblins one day." Griphook said.

"I am not your friend now?" Harry as asked confused.

"You have much to learn, too much to learn about this world. The goblins believe you will do great things, a path you will forge that diverges from the one already paved for you. If I may give you some advice, check Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley." Griphook said.

"Borgin and Burkes? Also, what are you talking about? What road has been paved for me?" Harry asked curiously and impatiently.

"A book store, it may help with you, eh, ability. I would assume, if I may that you possess the talent since a magical black mamba is wound around your torso. As for your path, if you must ask than you're not ready for the answer. Goblins are not tolerant of wizards, Mr. Potter, it is in the respect that you showed me that I now seek to wipe away some of you naivety." Griphook responded.

"You coming?" Hagrid asked suddenly.

"Yes." Harry called back. Harry turned around to ask Griphook more questions about what he was talking about and what he meant, only to find himself standing there alone. Confused, Harry followed Hagrid out of Gringotts.

* * *

Hagrid and Harry stood just beyond the steps of Gringotts. Hagrid pointed out all the shops where Harry would need to go in order to get all of his supplies.

"I hate t' ask, but do you think you'd be alright on your own?" Hagrid asked.

"I-I guess." Harry responded.

"Great! Meet me back here as soon as you finish and then we will go eat something to eat." Hagrid said clapping him on the back before he disappeared into the crowd.

Harry read over his supply list once again and decided to go get himself his robes for the upcoming school year before he did anything else. Working his way through the rambunctious crowd, Harry arrived outside of Madam Malkin's shop. Upon entering, Harry went to the front counter to ask for help.

"Excuse me, can you help me?" Harry asked politely.

"Of course, dear, follow me." The woman said kindly.

The woman led him towards the back of the store, where she directed him to stand on a wooden stool so she could take his measurements.

"First year?" The woman asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Harry replied.

"Alright, dear, you stay here and I will be back in a moment with you robes." The woman said already bustling off.

"You're first year at Hogwarts as well?" A boy next to Harry drawled.

"Yes." Harry responded.

"Father wanted me to go to another school, but my mother didn't want me so far from home." The boy said as if Harry had asked him.

"Oh, well, I am sure you will like it there." Harry said encouragingly.

"Perhaps… I am going to be in Slytherin, everyone in my family has gotten into Slytherin. The only houses I would dread to be placed in are Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, especially Hufflepuff." The boy drawled.

"What's wrong with Hufflepuff?" Harry asked genuinely confused.

"What's wrong with it?" The boy responded looking scandalized that Harry would even ask such a question.

Harry rolled his eyes in frustration; he waited to see if the boy would answer his question.

"Hufflepuff is where anyone not good enough for Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor go. It's a house for the weak." The boy responded adamantly as if trying to impress the importance of his words upon Harry.

"Here you go!" The woman called out to Harry.

Harry turned around to see her carrying the robes he needed for school along with a few other robes.

"You looked like you needed these as well; aside from you school robes and cloak. I grabbed you some everyday robes and special occasion robes." The woman said kindly.

"Thank you!" Harry smiled. Harry paid her before turning to leave.

"I am Draco Malfoy by the way, see you on the train." The boy drawled dismissively.

"Harry Potter." Harry replied.

Harry missed the astonished look upon the boy's face as he left the shop. Everything about the boy screamed at Harry to get as far away as possible, but still he was ecstatic to have made a new friend.

It took Harry almost an hour to maneuver through the apothecary. The place was enthralling to Harry as was all of Diagon Alley, but the items in the shop were all new to Harry and made it hard for him to concentrate.

Outside of the apothecary Harry checked his list again; he needed to go to Florish and Blotts for his course books. The shop had a worn look to it on the outside and the inside was filled with different assortment of books. Harry's smiled doubled as he looked at all of the books. Harry spent thirty minutes just browsing books before he got the books he needed for school. Harry also picked up a curse and counter curse book, which was good for pranking and revenge spells. On his way to pay for the books Harry spotted books on a strange subject called occulmency, one on the history of the wizarding world dating to present day, and wandless magic. Sastified, Harry paid for all of his books.

"A lot of books you have there," The shop owner smiled at him kindly, "You must like to read."

"Oh, yes sir, I do!" Harry responded.

The shopkeeper laughed at Harry's enthusiasm.

"You're going to need a good trunk to keep all of those books. Do you see the shop directly across from me?" The shopkeeper asked.

"Yes." Harry responded.

"Over there you will find a different assortment of trunks, the attendant will help you. Come back any time." The man smiled and ushered Harry out of the store.

Harry walked across the street and entered the shop.

"How may I help you?" The attendant greeted Harry.

"I am looking for a trunk." Harry responded not sure of what to say.

"Follow me, I will show you the basic trunks we have." The attendant said.

Harry followed the attendant through the aisles of stacked trunks until he abruptly stopped. The trunks didn't have big compartments and were overall small in size.

"Do you have bigger trunks?" Harry asked.

"Bigger trunks cost more money." The attendant said irritated.

"I have enough money." Harry responded petulantly and showed his bag for good measure.

"Well in that case, follow me!" The attendant said happily.

The next assortment of trunks they arrived at was much larger.

"These trunks have thirty-six compartments, expandable space, can shrink and enlarge, and privacy features." The attendant said animatedly.

"I will take one. How do you get it to shrink and enlarge? Also what are the privacy features?" Harry asked.

"To shrink or enlarge it, simply tap it with your wand. Now, the privacy features protect against anyone who is not your or does not have your permission from entering you trunk. Also, for added protection a safe word can be added, which you can set once you get home. The trunk can also not be summoned, it's fire proof, water proof, and spell resistant" The attendant explained.

"How much?" Harry asked.

"60 galleons." The attendant said.

Harry rummaged through his pouch and pulled out the exact amount to pay the attendant.

"Do you know where I can buy a wand?" Harry asked.

"Three shops down, it's called Ollivander's Wand Shop." The attendant responded.

"Thank you." Harry said gratefully as he exited the shop.

Harry went exactly three shops down from the one he was at and found himself standing outside of Ollivander's Shop. When he walked in no one was there, he walked up to the desk and rand the golden bell sitting there. A moment passed and a white haired man appeared. Harry studied the man before him. He was tall and obviously old, but his silvery eyes were intense and held years of knowledge and wisdom.

"I had wondered when I would be seeing you in my shop, Mr. Potter." It wasn't a question.

"You have your mother's eyes. It seems like yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice for charm work." Ollivander mused.

Harry was now paying rapt attention, looking for anything he could hold onto about his parents.

"Your father; on the hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more powerful and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it-it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." Ollivander stated.

In the time that Ollivander had been talking about the wands that had once belonged to Harry's parents, he had come closer to Harry. Harry felt the urge to back away and look anywhere that didn't require him to look at his intense slivery eyes. Ollivander shocked him by touching the scar upon his head.

"I am sorry to say I sold the wand that gave you this scar. If I had known what the wand would one day do..well." Ollivander said sadly.

"On to less dejecting matters, which is your wand arm?" Ollivander asked as he produced a tape measure.

"Um..well..I-I'm right handed?" Harry said unsure.

Harry listened to Ollivander explain the cores inside a wand as he measured him. Ollivander mentioned unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. He also told Harry that no two wands are the same and that he would get the same compatibility with another person's wand.

Once finished with his measurement Ollivander disappeared into the back, leaving Harry to wait. Just as quickly as he disappeared he returned with a box.

"Try this one. Its maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Just give it a flick" Ollivander urged.

Harry to the wand from him and felt quite foolish as he waved it. Harry was barely able to move the wand before it was snatched out of his hands and replaced with another.

"Try this one. Its ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Well go on, go on, try it out." He urged.

Harry had no luck with this wand either. Ollivander repeated the process several time and Harry watched as the stack of wand boxes grew taller. Harry was beginning to feel like he would never find the perfect match that Ollivander was looking for.

"Tricky customer, eh." Ollivander muttered to himself. He got a strange gleam in his eyes and disappeared once more.

"Try this one, its holly and phoenix feather, a very unusual combination. Its elven inches, nice and supple." Ollivander said.

Harry gripped the wand and immediately felt warmth tingling in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head and brought it swishing down. The wand produced a stream of red and gold sparks.

"Bravo, bravo. Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well…how very curious…how very curious…" Ollivander exclaimed.

Ollivander took Harry's wand back into the box and wrapped it in brown paper.

"Sorry, but _what's _curious?" Harry asked.

Ollivander fixed Harry with an intense stare before responding.

"I remember every wand I have ever sold, Mr. Potter. It just so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand gave another-just one other. It's very curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother-why, its brother gave you that scar." Ollivander said eerily.

Harry swallowed and backed away slightly.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember….I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter….After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things-terrible, yes, but great." Ollivander said.

Harry shivered and grabbed his packaged wand before practically running out of the door. Harry did not stop until he was a good distance away from Ollivanders. Harry looked at his list again and realized he had gotten everything he needed. He decided to forgo a pet as he already had Ladon. Harry was making his way back to the front steps of Gringotts when he remembered Griphook's words. Harry took a detour and found Knockturn Alley. Peering down the alley way he saw a shop called Borgin and Burkes. The alley way looked old and grimy, it made Harry reluctant to enter; but his curiosity got the best of him.

The inside of Borgin and Burkes was dusty, cluttered, shabby, and a little musty. The shop had an assortment of different books and items. Harry found a book labeled _Dark, Light, and Neutral Magic _by Reginald Wemsky and another labeled _Parsel Magic_, but the author was unknown. Harry approached the counter to pay. The clerk was a man who looked to be in his late thirties.

"What brings such a young child to my shop today?" The man asked snidely.

"I-I would like to buy these, sir." Harry responded.

"What would you want with _these_ books? No matter, it will be 20 galleons." The clerk said.

Harry paid for the book and this time he did run from the shop all the way to the front steps of Gringotts. Harry was so busy running; he didn't see Hagrid and collided with him.

"Excited, eh, just wait till you see Hogwarts." Hagrid laughed.

Hagrid had misjudged Harry's fear for excitement, but Harry decided not to correct him.

"I got something for you. It's an owl, figured you'd need it for school and it's a late birthday present." Hagrid handed it over to Harry.

Harry stared at the majestic snow white owl and then looked up to Hagrid.

"Y-you didn't have to, but thank you." Harry said gratefully. Harry was unable to express his gratitude towards Hagrid; he wasn't accustomed to receiving gifts.

"I know I didn't have to, I wanted to. So, what are you going to name her?" Hagrid asked.

"I think I will name her Hedwig." Harry said.

"Good name. Come on lets go eat." Hagrid said.

* * *

Harry found himself once again in the Leaky Cauldron. Hagrid had led him to a more secluded area where they sat down to enjoy their dinner.

"Did you have fun today?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes, but everyone including Ollivander keeps saying I am special or they're excited to see me. I don't understand why." Harry said.

Hagrid stiffened upon hearing Harry's words and fell silent for a few minutes.

"You have to understand something, 'Arry, those were dark times. Your parents were good people and wonderful wizards, but when he decides to kill someone they never last for long. No one really knows for sure what happened that night, but what they do know is that he tried to kill you and_ you_ survived." Hagrid said.

"He tried to _kill_ me? What is his name, no one will say." Harry asked.

"We do not speak his name, but its v-v-v-voldemort." Hagrid finally squeezed out looking around as if he would pop out.

Harry listened to Hagrid's story with feigned interest, he already knew it but do to Ladon's insistence that he play ignorant he asked.

Once finished with dinner, Hagrid took Harry back to his aunt and uncle house. Before leaving Harry at the doorstep he handed him his train ticket.

"You'll need this to get on the train, remember its Platform 9 ¾." Hagrid said.

His aunt and uncle were not ecstatic over his return, but he didn't get into trouble. The most shocking event was when his aunt informed him that he now had Dudley's second bedroom.

Harry hauled his belongings up the stairs and sat them in his new room. He had a twin size be with a few sheets, a chest, small desk, and a little lamp. Ladon uncurled from his torso and slithered to the ground.

Harry was exhausted; he switched into his night clothes and lay down in his new bed. He felt Ladon curling up beside him, which reminded him of the plethora of questions he had for his friend. It would have to wait for another day, fighting a yawn Harry pressed deeper into his pillow.

* * *

**A/N: Once again sorry it took me so long.**

**Please Review.**

**Also I have a new story called Amor Vincit Omnia it (Loki & Jane) if I get enough support I'll continue it so please check it out! Don't worry I am not abandoning this one, I am still updating regularly.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the world of Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This chapter is not beta read, so please forgive me for any errors I may have missed when I proof read. Enjoy!**

Previously:

"_You'll need this to get on the train, remember its Platform 9 ¾." Hagrid said._

_His aunt and uncle were not ecstatic over his return, but he didn't get into trouble. The most shocking event was when his aunt informed him that he now had Dudley's second bedroom. _

_Harry hauled his belongings up the stairs and sat them in his new room. He had a twin size be with a few sheets, a chest, small desk, and a little lamp. Ladon uncurled from his torso and slithered to the ground._

_Harry was exhausted; he switched into his night clothes and lay down in his new bed. He felt Ladon curling up beside him, which reminded him of the plethora of questions he had for his friend. It would have to wait for another day, fighting a yawn Harry pressed deeper into his pillow._

* * *

Chapter Six: Hogwart's Express

It had only taken two days before his uncle gathered the courage to take away Harry's new belongings and lock them away in the cupboard. Harry had moped around nearly a week before Ladon became exasperated and slightly irritated.

"Are you not a wizard, young hatchling?" Ladon asked exasperatedly.

"Of course I'm a wizard!" Harry said petulantly still pouting over his confiscated belongings.

"First off I have had enough of your childish behavior!" Ladon said annoyed now.

"I am a child!" Harry hissed back tauntingly.

"Stop with you petulance this instance, young hatchling!" Ladon hissed angrily as he uncurled himself.

"I will not stop! It's not fair, not fair! Why is everything good always taken from me! I hate this house! I hate the people in this house!" Harry ranted in childish frustration.

"**That's right little one reveal your anger! Revel in it! Those filthy muggles are beneath you! One day you will be strong enough to crush them and anyone who opposes you. One day you shall show them all." **A raspy voice laughed inside Harry's mind. The most disconcerting thing was is that it seemed to Harry that the voice was comforting him.

"Who are you?" Harry said back to the voice in his mind.

"**In time little one you shall know." **The raspy voice said seriously.

"I want to know, now! Not later, now!" Harry demanded.

"**Hasn't anyone taught you the value of patience? All good things come to those who wait." **The raspy voice said chastising Harry.

Harry clutched his head and shook it as if trying to physically shake the voice out of his head.

"Are you alright, young hatchling?" Ladon asked visibly concerned.

"It's that voice again…I don't know who it is! It's freaking me out, I-I think I'm losing my mind" Harry said to Ladon fear showing in his eyes.

"You are not losing your mind, young hatchling." Ladon said soothingly.

"I-I'm not." Harry asked looking for reassurance.

"No, young hatchling you're not." Ladon said reassuringly.

Harry rounded on Ladon, his lightening green eyes flaring.

"You know who the voice is?!" Harry accused.

"Young hatchling…" Ladon trailed off before finishing his thought, "You must understand there are somethings you must learn for yourself."

"You know, I realize I am only 11 years old. However, I am not stupid! You are hiding things and I want to know what they are! How come you know so much?! I mean you're a snake…I just don't understand. Most of all you're supposed to be my friend, friends don't keep secrets." Harry started off yelling but was practically whispering with a look of betrayal upon his face as he stared at Ladon.

"Young hatchling, I am your friend. However, I am also your guardian. I know you are not stupid but _you_ are naïve and still very much susceptible to manipulation. If it will ease your mind, I will answer your question." Ladon said to Harry in a voice of resignation.

"Yes!" Harry said as his eyes lit up brightly.

"Before I met you, I roamed from place to place. During my travels I came across another snake that held a strong aura of power around her. I spent many years with the she-snake and I learned a great deal. The she-snake informed me of her master who was once a powerful and feared man, still is. Her master as you may or may not have guessed is the Dark Lord. The day I found you it was purely accidental. I had sensed a strong aura of power in the area, so I searched to find the source. I found you. Shocked, I watched you for a longtime not believing that you could have such and aura. When I saw your scar it answered many questions for me, young hatchling." Ladon explained to Harry.

"You befriended the Dark Lord's snake?!" Harry said shocked as he looked at Ladon.

"That's all you gathered from that, young hatchling." Ladon said chuckling.

"Well…I'm you can't blame me. So, you and the Dark Lord's pet were K-I-S-S-I-N-G in a tree!" Harry said laughing all traces of his previous frustration gone.

"You are being childish again, young hatchling." Ladon said chastising Harry.

"For the last time I am a child!" Harry said groaning in frustration.

"You know I believe this entire conversation started because you were acting petulantly over the belongings your uncle took." Ladon said.

A dark look flickered on Harry's face when Ladon mentioned his uncle. Harry had meant it when he said he hated the home, no prison he was forced to live in and the people who condemned him for who he is.

"I am sorry for snapping at you." Harry apologized to Ladon.

"It's quite alright; I know it was the actions of those muggle relatives of yours that caused you to act in such a way." Ladon said.

"Is there any way I can get my stuff back?" Harry asked Ladon curiously.

"Of course, like I said before you are a wizard! Come now young hatchling, where is your cunning?" Ladon asked with a mixture of mirth and exasperation.

Harry's eyes lit up with understanding and he promptly smacked himself on the forehead.

"Why did I not think about that?!" Harry said laughing.

"Well, are you going to stand here all night or are you going to get your books?" Ladon taunted.

Harry gained a mischievous look in his eyes as he took in Ladon's words and waved his hand. In the corner all of Harry's newly bought belongings including his new familiar Hedwig appeared.

"Ladon you really shouldn't under estimate my cunning." Harry said with a glint in his eyes.

It didn't take long for Ladon to realize Harry has coerced him into telling him how he knew the things he did. Ladon couldn't find it within himself to be angry. No, all Ladon felt was pride in the development of his young hatchling.

* * *

August dragged slowly for Harry as he anticipated the arrival of September first, in order to keep himself distracted he threw himself into his new acquired books. Every day after finishing the allotted chores given to him, he sat down and read a chapter from a random book. So far, Harry had discovered that he held a genuine interest for potions, charms, defense against the dark arts, transfiguration, magic that involved the use of parseltongue, and occlumency. On the other hand, Harry discovered that only his thirst for knowledge kept him reading his history of magic and herbology books.

"You should be practicing the spells, young hatchling." Ladon said

"Can I use my wand?" Harry asked looking at Ladon curled at the end of his bed.

"No, you should use wandless magic. It will give you a better handle on the spell, but also learn the wand movement for." Ladon instructed Harry.

"Do I have to learn all of these spells before I arrive?" Harry asked.

"No you don't, but it would look better if you were already well ahead."

"Alright."

Harry spent the last two weeks he had at Privet Drive memorizing and learning how to cast spells for charms, transfiguration, parsel magic, and defense against the dark arts. When he wasn't practicing spells, he was reading his herbology, occlumency, history of magic, and potions books.

"Ladon, do you think I could try practicing occlumency?" Harry asked curiously one night.

"I wouldn't see why not, young hatchling." Ladon responded.

"The book said that in order for me to set up basic barriers in my mind that I first need to meditate and clear my mind and then sort my memories like I am filing them. Once I do all of that, the book says to imagine some type of defensive barrier. Sounds easy enough right?" Harry asked.

"I do not think it will be as simple as you hope. Many of your memories are dark and you will need to relive them in order to sort them, young hatchling." Ladon responded gravely.

"I can do this!" Harry answered back stubbornly.

Harry sat upright on his bed and sat in a crisscrossed position.

"Alirght, I can do this." Harry whispered once again silently to himself. Harry sat for twenty minutes allowing the peacefulness and tranquility of the silence and solitude of his room wrap around him. Once Harry felt confident that his mind was clear, he imagined a room of file bins and began labeling them. He delegated one file bins to a significant clusters of memories in order to better organize his mind. The file bins were family, friends, bad experience, good experience, secrets, and knowledge. When he finished creating the file bins, Harry went onto sorting through his memories. Harry was unprepared for the onslaught of memories he would encounter.

"_Baby Harry sat on his mother's lap as she looked towards a man with a long white beard and twinkling blue eyes; his father sat to the left of his mother. _

'_I am sorry to inform you both, but I believe young Harry is the child in which the prophecy refers to. I think it would be best if you were to go into hiding and use a secret keeper." Albus Dumbledore said grimly._

'_How! He's only a baby for Merlin's sake!' Lily cried out distraught as she gripped Harry tighter._

'_If we have to go into hiding, will you perform the spell and be our secret keeper?" James asked Albus._

'_I am afraid not, my dear boy. I believe it would be best if you used one of your friends, perhaps Sirius?' Albus suggested. _

'_We will figure it out, thank you for warning us.' James replied as Lily was now lost in her own mind."_

Harry pulled himself out of the memory only to be sucked into another.

"_Baby Harry was sitting on his father's lap watching as the older man produced varying sizes of smoke rings in order to entertain him. Harry's mother came into the room and leaned against the arm of the chair and watched for a few minutes._

'_It's past his bedtime.' Lily said to James quietly._

'_Well, you heard your mum, time to go to bed.' James said to Harry as he placed a small kiss on his nose. _

_Lily took Harry out of James' arms and began heading up towards the steps only to be stopped by the sound of the door being blown open._

'_It's him, it's him! Lily take Harry and run!' James called out to Lily._

'_James!' Lily called back._

'_I love you, Lily! Now, go, please! I'll hold him off.' James called back. _

_Cruel laughter could be heard as the green light of the killing curse filled the Potter home for the first time. Lily who was now clutching Harry close to her chest ran upstairs to his nursery and laid him in his crib. Before lowering herself down and grabbing the bars._

'_Harry, you are so loved, so loved. Mama loves you, dada loves you, Harry, be safe, be strong.' Lily whispered as she heard the footsteps of the Lord Voldemort approaching. The door was blasted off of its hinges as the darkly cloaked figure entered._

'_Step aside, girl! Step aside, now!' Lord Voldemort hissed._

'_No, please not Harry! Please! Have mercy!' Lily cried out as she stood between him and her son._

'_Step aside you silly girl!' Lord Voldemort hissed._

'_Take me instead, not Harry, take me!' Lily cried._

'_Avada Kerdarva.' Lord Voldemort whispered. _

_Lily's cries were silenced as she fell to the ground. Lord Voldemort turned towards Harry and muttered the curse again.'_

Harry jerked himself out of his memories as his eyes weld with tears. He turned towards Ladon as anger and grief pooled in the pit of his stomach.

"My father asked him to be secret keeper! If he would have said yes, they would still be here!" Harry ranted.

"You do not know that for sure, young hatchling. I warned you that this process would not be as easy as you hoped. Sadly, if you wish to become proficient or advanced you will have to continue, but not tonight. You have taxed you energy enough." Ladon said sternly.

"I do know it, I do! If that bastard had just agreed they would still be alive and I wouldn't be living with these horrible excuse for relatives! I haven't taxed my energy, I can continue! Besides I still haven't created a defensive barrier!" Harry argued.

"ENOUGH! Your parents are gone, young hatchling; there is no use in dwelling on it now. Your energy has been taxed or you wouldn't be acting so petulantly right now and before you claim you're a kid, I know that you are usually more collected than this unless you lose your temper. Now, feed Hedwig and then go to sleep!" Ladon said sternly leaving no room to argue.

"You know, before today, I didn't even know what my parents looked like. I have my mum's eyes and my dad's hair." Harry said as he wiped the tears from his eyes after feeding Hedwig.

"Go to sleep, young hatchling." Ladon said soothingly as Harry settled into his bed.

* * *

"Wake up, Potter! You need to make breakfast!" Dudley called through Harry's bedroom door.

"I'm coming." Harry responded still half sleep.

Groaning, Harry rolled over and sat upright as the memories from last night came flooding back into the forefront of his mind. Harry did his best to push away the memory of his parent's demise and tried to focus on getting dressed.

"BOY!" Uncle Vernon called impatiently.

"I am coming, Uncle Vernon" Harry yelled as he headed down the stairs and buttoned his pants.

Arriving in the kitchen, Harry said a polite 'hello' to his relatives and then commenced with making breakfast. He brewed some coffee and tea for his aunt and uncle and poured orange juice for Dudley. After debating for a while, Harry settled on the idea of making pancakes and bacon for breakfast. Harry served breakfast to his relatives and then turned to look at his uncle.

"Would you please take me to Kings Cross Station tomorrow, Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked.

"Alright, but if your even a minute late than you will be finding your own way, boy." Uncle Vernon said snidely.

"Thank you, uncle." Harry responded.

Harry washed the dishes and completed his chores before heading back upstairs to his room. When he entered, Hedwig hooted and caught his attention.

"Hey girl, how are you?" Harry asked as he petted Hedwig through the cage. The snowy owl replied with another hoot.

"I wish I could talk with you like I do Ladon." Harry said as he bent down to get Hedwig a treat before walking over to his desk where he left his occlumency book.

"I wouldn't attempt that again today, young hatchling. You should relax and allow yourself some time to cope with the memories." Ladon said as he slithered into Harry's view.

"I don't need time! I am fine!" Harry said indignantly.

"You know, young hatchling, your temper has been getting the best of you lately. I am only trying to help. What you are attempting is something most full grown witches and wizards haven't accomplished. It will come in time, but you need to take it slowly and not rush. You should start meditating every night before bed, once gain a routine in mediation then we shall focus on the memories. Deal?" Ladon asked Harry.

"Deal." Harry muttered in resignation though he still looked as if he wanted to argue.

"Are all of you belongings packed for tomorrow?" Ladon asked Harry.

"Yes!" Harry said in exasperation and annoyance that Ladon would think his stuff was not packed. If Harry never prepared for anything, it would be the departure from his retched relative's house.

"Have you thought about what house you want to be in?" Ladon asked curiously.

"Well, something tells me Dumbledore may not like me being sorted into Slytherin and I absolutely refuse Hufflepuff; so, maybe, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." Harry said after considering Ladon's question.

"I believe you may be right, young hatchling. Like I have told you before, I do not trust the old man." Ladon said.

"I know, but I hold dislike for Dumbledore due to my own reasons now. He is the reason after all for my being stuck here." Harry responded.

Harry walked over to his trunk and made to pull out one of his text books to study when he was interrupted by Ladon.

"No studying today, young hatchling, you have done enough. We should get out of the box and enjoy the fresh air outside." Ladon suggested.

Harry nodded and let Hedwig out of her cage so that she could stretch her wings, he then turned to Ladon and extended his arm so the snake to slither up. Once Ladon was settled comfortably around his torso, Harry went to find his aunt.

"I am going out for a walk, Aunt Petunia." Harry stated and then turned to walk out of the door before she could stop him.

Harry walked around his neighborhood before heading to the park where he saw some kids playing. However, when the kids spotted him the all stopped playing and left the park afraid to be anywhere near him in case Dudley and his gang appeared.

"Sure, run away…who needs people anyway." Harry said bitterly to himself as he sat upon the swing. Tears weld in Harry's eyes as he allowed his emotions to get the best of him and he wiped his tears away angrily. Harry had learned a long time ago crying and whining never made anything better, especially with his uncle. His loving uncle only beat him worse when he saw tears or Harry begged him to stop, so Harry did his best to hold a mask and smile whenever he faced his punishments.

"They will never break me!" Harry said to himself evening though on the inside he felt hallow. When Harry was little he had hated the silence, it reminded him of how alone and unloved he was. Harry wasn't sure when he began to enjoy the silence or darkness that his cupboard brought, but he did. It seemed almost pathetic to Harry that he was only eleven yet forced to act years beyond his age, at least he had Ladon now. One day he would not have to bow to anyone, one day they would all bow to him.

"What are you thinking of, young hatchling?" Ladon asked bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

"Nothing." Harry responded quietly.

"Are you sure?" Ladon insisted.

"Yes, I am sure." Harry said laughing in order to lighten the mood.

"I have seen a noticeable change in you from the time you were six until now. You have shown me that you will one day be a powerful wizard." Ladon told Harry.

Harry smiled at Ladon and then looked up at the sky, it was getting dark.

"We've been out here a long time, we should head back now." Harry said as he extended him arm to allow Ladon to slither up once again.

The walk back to Privet Drive was quick and Harry slipped through the door and up the stairs quietly as to not rile the ire of his relatives. Harry changed into his night clothes and settled into bed as he allowed the comfort of the darkness to envelope him and the peacefulness of the silence to soothe him.

* * *

Harry woke up extra early and dragged all of his belongings down stairs by the front door. Exhausted from the physical exertion of carrying down all his things Harry plopped on the couch and waited for his uncle to descend the stairs.

Harry was dozing off when he heard the sound of his uncle coming down the steps.

"Put your stuff in the trunk, boy." Uncle Vernon said to him as he handed Harry his keys. Harry nodded and grabbed some of his bags and headed out to the car. Harry came two more times before all of his belongings were stored safely in the trunk of his uncle's car.

Harry was about to head back into the house when his uncle came out and got into the car. Harry got into the back seat. The ride to Kings Cross Station was longer than Harry had hoped, but he was relieved when he arrived. Harry barely had enough time to extract all of his belongings before his uncle sped off.

"Well then…goodbye to you as well." Harry said sarcastically to himself.

Harry pulled out his train ticket and read it again before he entered the station. He roamed for a while until he stumbled upon a family of redheads who stood out quite noticeably. Harry stood back and watched as one boy took his trolley and ran straight into a solid wall, which he surprisingly passed straight through; Harry decided to attempt it. Taking a deep breath, Harry closed his eyes and ran straight towards the wall. Instead of feeling the impact of the solid brick wall he passed straight through. When Harry looked up he saw a sign the stated he was on platform 9 ¾.

Excitement ran through Harry as he looked around at the many wizarding families standing on the platform. Looking around, he spotted Draco with an older man who looked remarkably like him and a beautiful woman. Harry headed over towards Draco.

"Hello, Draco." Harry said politely.

"Hello, Harry." Draco said back looking a little surprised.

"Hello, I am Harry Potter. I met Draco in Diagon Alley when I was getting my robes." Harry introduced himself to Draco's parents as to not be rude.

"I am Lucius Malfoy and this is my wife Narcissa." Lucius responded with a slightly repressed sneer.

"Hello dear, how are you?" Narcissa smiled.

"I am doing well." Harry responded.

Narcissa went to reply but was interrupted by the whistle of the train.

"You boys better get going before the train leaves. Don't forget to send a letter, Draco." Narcissa said to them as she ushered them towards the train.

Once settled in a compartment on the train Harry turned to Draco.

"Your mum is really nice." Harry said.

Draco snorted but otherwise didn't give any indication that he was going to respond to what Harry had said.

For a long time both of them sat in silence neither of them willing to break the silence. Draco was the first one to give in as his curiosity got the best of him.

"How come I have never seen you before that day in Diagon Alley?" Draco asked in his usual pompous nature.

"I grew up with my muggle relatives; I didn't even know I was a wizard until Hagrid told me." Harry responded.

Draco visibly paled and let out a shudder of disgust at what Harry had just told him.

"Were they nice?" Draco asked.

"No, they are horrible people." Harry responded darkly.

"I'm sure they are. I mean after all they _are_ muggles and father says muggles animals." Draco said.

"Your father says? Tell me do you have any beliefs that are your own or do you simply listen to everything daddy says?" Harry asked in slight annoyance as Draco's pompousness was irritating.

"Of course I do!" Draco responded indignantly.

Harry didn't respond to Draco's defensive response instead he sat back as stared at him. A part of Harry was concerned he had just lost his only friend who was an actual animal, but another part wanted to ensure having Draco as a friend was worth it. After all there is no point in having a friend you can't trust. Harry smiled slightly at Draco breaking some of the tension in the room.

"There is some things you should know since you have only just been introduced to the wizarding world; blood status matters here and power. Muggles and muggle-borns are looked down up in the wizarding world by the pure-blood community. However, half-bloods like yourself are accepted if they prove their worth." Draco told Harry.

"How come half-bloods be accepted, I mean they still aren't pure." Harry asked curiously.

"Mother says it's because if they marry a pure-blood, it will wipe away the impurity that was there." Draco said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well then, do I past your test?" Harry asked slightly amused.

"Yes, of course! I mean it's nice to have a friend that can utter more than a few words." Draco muttered.

"You don't have many friends?" Harry asked.

"No, only Crabbe and Goyle who have their moments of intelligence but it's usually just stupidity." Draco laughed.

Harry laughed along with Draco and began to relax even more in the boy's presence even though he still didn't trust him like that.

"What house do you think you will be put in?" Draco asked.

"Gryffindor." Harry responded simply.

"Why Gryffindor, I think you would do great in Slytherin!" Draco said trying to convince Harry.

"I have my reasons, besides isn't that the most Slytherin move of all. I mean to get placed into Gryffindor yet be a Slytherin at heart." Harry laughed.

"Yes it would be, but if you're placed into Gryffindor then we can't be friends anymore." Draco said looking disappointed.

"Why can't we be friends, we would just be in separate houses that's all." Harry responded trying to reassure Draco.

Draco lost the look of disappointment on his face in for a brief second it was replaced with a genuine smile before his stoic mask returned. The car door opened and two lumbering boys entered.

"It's about time you two got here! Crabbe, Goyle this is Harry Potter. He is my new friend." Draco introduced the two to Harry. They muttered quiet 'hellos'.

Everyone sat in silence until a nice old lady with a trolley full of candy came by and asked if they wanted anything. Harry got himself some chocolate frogs due to Draco's insistence. Not long after the trolley lady had gone a bushy haired girl burst into the compartment.

"Have you seen a rat? A boy named Ron has lost his pet." The girl asked.

Harry looked towards Draco before looking back at the girl.

"No we haven't seen a rat here in the compartment." Harry answered.

The bushy haired girl zerod in on the scar that was upon Harry's head and gasped.

"You're Harry Potter! I am Hermione Granger, how do you do?" Hermione asked.

Harry couldn't explain it but her personality rubbed him the wrong way and he forced himself to respond but was cut off by Draco.

"You're a muggle-born aren't you? Mudbloods aren't welcome here!" Draco sneered.

"Why you!" Hermione said angrily as she stomped out of the compartment in frustration.

Draco turned to look at Harry but found him glowering at him.

"You should remember that my mother was a muggle-born, so please do use degrading names in front of me." Harry asked.

Draco nodded in understanding.

"We should change; I think we will be arriving soon." Draco told everyone in the compartment.

* * *

All of the students flooded off the train at once happy to be able to stretch their legs. In the distance Harry recognized Hagrid's voice directing everyone to where they needed to go.

"First years follow me!" Hagrid called.

Harry caought Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle's attention and motioned for them to follow him. They found their own boat which had room for two more. The two seats were quickly occupied by two boys who introduced themselves as Blaise Zabini and Neville Longbottom. Harry connected instantly with the two boys and chatted with them as they finished the boat ride and traveled to the main hall where a stern looking professor was waiting.

"I am Professor McGonagall and in a moment you will be lined up and taken in the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your respective houses for the next seven years. In the days and years to come you will either earn or lose your house points based on your behavior. Now, wait here while I see if they're ready for you all yet." Professor McGonagall told them.

"Merlin pants, you're Harry Potter!" A red haired boy gasped causing everyone to look in Harry's direction.

"I am Ronald Weasley, mate." Ron told Harry.

Harry nodded stiffly and did his best to ignore Ron as it was obvious Ron wanted to be friends because of his 'celebrity status' and not out of a genuine interest to know who Harry really was.

Draco was seconds away from giving a snide retort to Ron's offer of friendship when Professor McGonagall came back through the big double doors and signaled for them to enter.

Professor McGonagall walked ahead of them and up towards a brown stool where a worn hat sat. The hat much to Harry's surprise began singing.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat then me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry,_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff _

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

'_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_Where you'll meet your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means,_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For a Thinking Cap."_

Once the hat finished its song Professor McGonagall began calling the names of students and the hat would call out their house.

"Abbott, Hannah!" –"Hufflepuff!"

"Granger, Hermione!"-"Gryffindor!"

"Weasley, Ronald!"-"Gryffindor!"

"Malfoy, Draco!"-"Slytherin!"

"Potter, Harry!"

Harry was shocked out of his thoughts as he heard his name called and slowly made his way to the stool. Harry perched himself atop the stool and felt the hat being lowered onto his head.

"Ah…very curious, very curious, Slytherin would suite you well during your years at Hogwarts." The hat said inside his head.

"Please not Slytherin, give my Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." Harry pleaded silently with the hat.

"Why…wait I see now, you do not want the headmaster suspicious. You remind me very much of a boy I sorted many years ago, it will be interesting to watch you develop of these next years. Already you seem to be following that path. Very well…I say…GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted out his placement after silently talking with Harry.

Harry walked past Ron and Hermione and chose a seat next to Neville who smiled and congratulated him. Looking over at the Slytherin table, Harry gave a nod to Draco mostly to ensure their tentative friendship was okay. Harry was relieved when he saw Draco give a nod back.

Harry looked up at the head table to find Dumbledore and another man with ebony hair staring at him. Out of nowhere Harry scrunched his face in pain as his scar began to ache, which was odd as it only did that when the voice was speaking to him.

"Come on, Harry! We are heading to our common room now." Neville told Harry. Harry got up and followed Neville out of the hall.

The corridors were an amazing sight that enthralled Harry as he looked at all of the moving portraits and other items that littered the corridor. Harry didn't believe who could be anymore awestruck until they reached Gryffindor tower and given a tour before being sent off to their dorms.

Harry was getting ready for bed when Neville came over to him.

"I am really glad I found a friend." Neville said to Harry happily.

"I am too, Neville." Harry said giving him a bright smile.

"Well, goodnight Harry." Neville said before closing the curtain around his bed.

"Goodnight, Neville." Harry said back quietly.

Harry climbed into his bed and wandlessly closed and silenced his curtains so that he could talk to Ladon.

"Are you happy with your placement, young hatchling?" Ladon asked curiously.

"I am actually and Neville is nice." Harry told Ladon.

"That is good, I am sure we could find a lot to talk about but you have to get up for classes in the morning and being late on your first day would be bad." Ladon told Harry.

Harry agreed and meditated for twenty minutes before he settled down in his bed with Ladon curled at his side. Tomorrow would be the start of classes and he would get his schedule at breakfast.

"Goodnight Ladon." Harry yawned as he rolled over and let sleep take him.

* * *

**Please review.**

**Also check out my other story Whispers of the Soul. It is a Draco & Ginny fanfic, I am posting the first chapter please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything recognizable from the world of Harry Potter. **

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for all of the support and wonderful reviews! Also, this story will not be a Harry and Hermione pairing. A pairing will not appear for a few more chapters and will be extended upon in the sequel (Yes there will be a sequel =]).**

Previously:

"_Goodnight, Neville." Harry said back quietly._

_Harry climbed into his bed and wandlessly closed and silenced his curtains so that he could talk to Ladon._

"_Are you happy with your placement, young hatchling?" Ladon asked curiously._

"_I am actually and Neville is nice." Harry told Ladon._

"_That is good, I am sure we could find a lot to talk about but you have to get up for classes in the morning and being late on your first day would be bad." Ladon told Harry._

_Harry agreed and meditated for twenty minutes before he settled down in his bed with Ladon curled at his side. Tomorrow would be the start of classes and he would get his schedule at breakfast._

"_Goodnight Ladon." Harry yawned as he rolled over and let sleep take him._

* * *

Chapter Seven: Forming New Groups

Harry woke up well before everyone else and got dressed before heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry had just sat down when Professor McGonagall walked up to him.

"Since you're here, Mr. Potter, this is your timetable for all of you class. If you have any questions you may feel free to ask me or any of the prefects." Professor McGonagall told him before walking off to the head table.

Harry looked over his timetables with rapt interest. He had a double class of potions with Slytherins and another double of Transfiguration with them as well today.

"Hey Harry, can I sit with you?" Neville asked him nervously.

"Sure." Harry nodded.

Neville sat down next to Harry and began to pile his plate with different assortments of food. He began chattering on to Harry about different topics which Harry pretended to hold interest in not wanting to offend.

"You're not very talkative are you?" Neville asked after a while.

"It's not that, it takes me time to warm up to new people." Harry assured him.

"You don't want me to leave you alone do you?" Neville asked looking forlorn.

"No! That wasn't what I meant; I meant that I don't trust easily. You are fine as long as you don't give me a reason to not trust you." Harry told him.

Neville nodded and continued to eat his breakfast leaving Harry in peace. Halfway through breakfast Harry and Neville found themselves cornered by Hermione Granger.

"If you two don't hurry up you will be late for potions!" Hermione said in a shrill voice.

Neville immediately got up to scamper off to potions, but Harry grabbed his arm.

"We have twenty minutes before we need to be there. You cannot and you will not tell me what to do." Harry sneered at Hermione.

Hermione huffed at him indigently and went to bother some other first years.

"You shouldn't be so willing to allow others to push you around." Harry told Neville. Neville took in what Harry had told him and vowed that he would try to stand up for himself a little more.

Five minutes before the end of breakfast, they headed down towards the dungeons in case they got lost on the way to potions.

The potions classroom was dark and it gave off a foreboding feeling in the pit of Harry's stomach though he didn't show it; Neville on the other hand gave out a small squeak of fear before getting himself under control.

"Well if it isn't Potter." Draco sneered.

Harry spun around to give a retort, but upon seeing it was Draco let the tension seep out of his shoulders.

"Go bother someone else Malfoy." Harry smirked dismissively.

Brushing past Harry, Draco passed him a note and whispered for him to read it later.

Harry showed no sign that Draco had just passed him the letter. Motioning for Neville to follow him, they found a seat in the middle of the classroom.

The entire class filled up with Gryffindor's and Slytherin's, for almost ten minutes they waited for their teacher to arrive.

"Do you-" Neville was starting to ask only to be cut off by the loud bang of a door.

"I will not tolerate silly wand waving and foolish incantations in this class! I am your potions master for the next seven years. You will address me as Professor Snape" Professor Snape sneered as he walked towards his desk. Taking time to look around the room the professors sneer only deepened. Harry noticed that his skin was pale and gaunt and his hair was long and greasy. The professors' eyes narrowed harshly when they landed on Harry.

"Well, well, it looks like Hogwarts has found itself a new celebrity. Who knew someone could be famous for living while their parents died." Professor Snape sneered.

The Slytherin's laughed and the Gryffindor's growled in indignation and frustration. Harry on the other stared at the professor calmly and refused to let himself be riled. He had promised Ladon that he would keep his temper in check; bad things seemed to happen when he lost it and that raspy voice appeared.

The professor became irritated with Harry's lack of response and began grilling him with a series of question. His irritation was only furthered when he realized that Harry could answer every question without fail. Harry noted this and the fact that Hermione Granger's hand had not left the air once.

"The girl doesn't get when her opinion isn't wanted." Harry sneered to himself.

"Well it seems you are just as arrogant as your dead father was. Let's hope that you remember where arrogance can lead you." Professor Snape smirked.

Harry felt his blood boil and he imagined a hundred different ways to wipe the smirk off of his professor's face but he had a feeling that his silence was irking the surly man more than a retort would.

"He obviously hates my parents, especially my dad." Harry thought to himself. "I will have to prove that he cannot judge me based on their actions."

Without any real instructions, Professor Snape assigned them a dreamless sleep potion and told them that it was due by the end of class.

Harry gathered his and Neville's supplies from the store room Professor Snape pointed out and set about his task. The potion wasn't difficult for Harry as he had already read over the process multiple times during the summer. The only thing he had to concentrate on was not over brewing it.

Neville on the other hand was struggling with his potion and had raised his hand multiple times for assistance only to find that Professor Snape ignored him while answering any of the Slytherin's questions.

Harry had the feeling that something was about to go terribly wrong only moments before it happened. A loud 'BOOM' was heard as the cauldron exploded and green slim was flung everywhere.

Professor Snape swopped down on Neville in a second.

"Your sheer incompetence and stupidity could have gotten everyone in this room killed. Leave it to a Gryffindor to be so simple." Professor Snape sneered.

Harry could no longer contain his anger and he made a mental note to apologize to Ladon later for it.

"He was rising his hand for half the class,_ Professor_. Maybe if you didn't have selective sight you would have noticed." Harry sneered.

The entire class fell silent at Harry words and looked between him and Professor Snape to see what would happen.

"You have detention tonight at seven tonight and fifty points from Gryffindor Potter!" Professor Snape sneered.

Harry didn't respond but continued glare at Professor Snape.

"Come on, Harry." Neville urged letting him know that class had ended. On the way to the next class Neville was silent; he didn't speak again until they found their seats in Transfiguration.

"Thank you for standing up for me back there." Neville smiled at Harry.

"No problem." Harry said back.

Professor McGonagall phased from her feline form atop her desk capturing the student's attention.

"Today you will be reading and taking notes on the first chapter from you text books. Once you are finished you can begin your homework which is a foot long essay on the fundamentals behind transfiguration." Professor McGonagall said before returning to her desk.

Fifteen minutes into class, the doors burst open revealing Ronald Weasley and Seamus Finnigan.

"We're not late!" Ron said out of breath causing Harry to roll his eyes and Neville to chuckle.

Professor McGonagall resumed her human form, scaring Weasley and Finnigan.

"Perhaps I should make one of you into a packet watch and then you won't be late?" Professor McGonagall chided.

"S-sorry Professor, we got lost." Ron said shuffling his feet.

"Well then, I'll make one of you into a map instead." Professor McGonagall said sternly though Harry could hear the slight mirth in her voice.

Shaking his head, Harry turned back to his notes.

Class passed quickly for Harry, during the period he was able to complete his notes and Transfiguration assignment.

"Are you coming to lunch?" Neville asked.

"I have to run up to the dorm to get my other books. Save me a seat?" Harry asked.

Neville nodded and headed to lunch.

* * *

Harry sprinted to his dorm room to grab his charms text book. The note Draco had given him fell out of his pocket capturing his attention. Harry picked it up and read it.

_Meet me in the library tomorrow at 6, find the restricted section._

_DM_

Harry crumpled the letter in threw it into the bin as he filed away the information for a later date. Heading back down to the Great Hall, he found Neville sitting close to the end of the table once again being accosted by Granger.

"Here we go again." Harry thought to himself.

Harry headed towards Neville and prepared himself to defend Neville, when Neville held up his hand to Granger.

"I said I didn't need your help. If I want help in potions I will ask Harry." Neville told her.

"Harry couldn't possibly know what he is doing; besides you saw how disrespectful he was to Professor Snape today." Granger argued.

"What does his supposed disrespect have to do with his potion skills?" Neville asked perplexed and defensively.

"Nothing, I was just proving a point." Granger said.

"Look Hermione, I don't need your help and I would appreciate if you would let me eat in peace." Neville told her trying to be polite.

"You heard him, Granger." Harry said finally stepping in.

"You are arrogant and disrespectful! I expected more of you seeing as you're the boy-who-lived! What would your parents think?" Granger yelled at him.

Harry had begun to visibly shake and his grip on his wand had become tighter, everything in his body screamed at him to hex her. Suddenly his head felt like it would implode and he rubbed his temple.

"Don't talk about my parents and Snape deserved what I said." Harry sneered.

"His name is Professor Snape." Granger said chiding him.

Harry clenched his eyes closed fighting the urge to pummel her, she was still a girl and despite his dislike for her; he still had manners.

"**Why are you holding back? Make her pay for what she said! Show her that you are not to be messed with!**" The raspy voiced hissed.

"Not now! Go away!" Harry thought irritated.

"**I am only trying to help you.**" The raspy voice chided.

"Oh I see, you are helping me and here I thought you were trying to make me look crazy." Harry thought sarcastically.

"Harry?" Neville asked concerned.

Snapped out of his thoughts, Harry realized that he had been standing there silent and still shaking.

"I will see you in charms." Harry muttered to Neville before hurrying out of the hall.

Harry headed down the hall not paying attention to his surroundings. Consumed in his own world, Harry didn't see the blonde haired girl coming in his direction and he promptly collided with her. Both of their books went flying as Harry landed on top of her.

"Get off of me, Potter!" The girl yelled.

"S-sorry." Harry muttered pulling himself up and then extending a hand to her. She brushed him off and lifted herself up.

"You should watch where you're going." She chided.

"I apologize; I was consumed in my own thoughts." Harry told her.

"Obviously." She replied sarcastically.

She moved to start picking up her books and Harry followed suite. Finished collecting her books, she turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Harry called.

"What do you want, Potter?" She asked annoyed.

"I was wondering what your name was. It doesn't seem fair that you know mine and I don't know yours." Harry said.

"Who doesn't know your name? My name is Daphne Greengrass, I am a Slytherin." Daphne walked away before Harry could get another word in.

Harry shook his head and continued down the hall. When he finally stopped walking he found himself outside by a lake. Harry walked over to the tree and sat down.

"What is the matter, young hatchling?" Ladon asked.

Harry looked around surprised but he could find no sign of Ladon anywhere.

"Where are you?" Harry asked.

"I am in the forest hunting; I told you that as you grow our bond would strengthen. I could feel you anger and pain today and I wanted to know what was bothering you; a mind link appeared." Ladon explained.

"Great, now I will never be rid of you." Harry laughed.

"So, what is the matter?" Ladon pressed.

"I am just having a bad day. The potions master, Snape, doesn't like me very much and I have detention. Also, the Granger girl is trying my last strand of patience." Harry told him.

"You lost your temper?" Ladon asked.

"Yes." Harry admitted sheepishly.

"I see. We need to start working on building you walls up or you will never get through an entire school day without acting rashly. You make me wonder if maybe you _are _truly meant for Gryffindor." Ladon sighed.

"I am not! You know why I am in this house." Harry said affronted.

"Then prove it." Ladon challenged.

"I will." Harry replied petulantly.

"Well, if you're done acting like a five year old; I believe you have another class to attend?" Ladon asked.

"Trying to get rid of me so soon?" Harry laughed.

"Who me, I would never!" Ladon said with mock hurt.

"Sure you wouldn't." Harry said in mock surrender.

"Did you hear that voice again?" Ladon asked.

"Of course, this time it was advising me to hex Granger to bits." Harry said. "Actually it wasn't a bad suggestion."

"You didn't hex her did right?" Ladon asked suspiciously.

"No, I walked out of the Great Hall." Harry answered.

"Good."

"I actually do have to have to get to class now." Harry told Ladon.

"How about you try not to lose your temper again?" Ladon asked. "Next time you may end up hurting someone and you don't need Dumbledore breathing down your neck."

"I will try." Harry promised.

"That is all I ask." Ladon said.

Harry made his way to the charms classroom and found Neville sitting towards the front. Harry realized that he had saved a seat for him. Harry walked towards the desk and sat down.

"Hey Nev." Harry said.

"Harry! Are you alright?" Neville asked concerned.

"I am feeling better now." Harry said.

The teacher entered the class room, he was a short man with elfish features and he stood on top of a stack of books to address the class.

"Hello, everyone!" He said jovially. "I am Professor Flitwick and I am the head of house for Ravenclaw. Are you all ready for your first charms lesson?!"

"Yes!" The students chorused together.

"Wonderful! I want every to repeat after me and do not use your wands just yet. Now say wengardium leviosa."

"Wengardium leviosa!" Everyone shouted.

"Alright, now pick up your wands and wave them in a fluid motion."

The class complied and once satisfied Professor Flitwick raised his hand for everyone to stop.

"Now put the two together and try to levitate the feather upon your desk."

Harry smirked to himself as he had already learned how to do the spell with and without a wand, but as to not show off he simply said the incantation and used his wand.

"Wonderful! Wonderful! Ten points to Gryffindor, Mr. Potter!" Professor Flitwick said excitedly.

Hermione let out a sign of frustration somewhere behind him and he could hear as she tried harder and harder to get the spell. Harry smirked to himself again at the knowledge that he had beaten her at something, not that she was truly competition in the first place.

Neville was struggling beside Harry slightly and Harry showed him how to do it. He was the third one to accomplish the spell; Granger had accomplished it second after trying rigorously.

"Thanks, Harry." Neville smiled.

"Once again, as I said before no problem." Harry laughed.

Neville shrugged his shoulders and continued to do the spell over and over again as if he was trying to commit it to memory.

"I meant to ask you if you would help me with potions, I didn't have the chance to ask you in the Great Hall." Neville asked.

"Sure, but I won't give you the answers. You won't learn if I do that and then Snape will be breathing down our necks for sure." Harry laughed.

"Fair enough, can we start tomorrow around five thirty?" Neville asked.

"Tomorrow is not good for me. Can we start on Wednesday?" Harry suggested.

"Wednesday works for me." Neville nodded.

"Wednesday it shall be then." Harry said holding up the feather in a mock toast.

"I really wish there was something we could do to get Hermione to leave us alone." Neville mussed.

An idea struck Harry that hadn't occurred to him before. There was no need to hex Granger when he could easily prank the girl and cause the same amount of distress.

"Actually, I believe there is a way. Leave it to me." Harry told Neville.

"What are you going to do?" Neville asked.

"You will see tonight at dinner." Harry promised.

* * *

Harry returned back to his dormitory after charms class to dig out his book on hexes.

"I know just the spell to use to teach Granger a lesson." Harry thought to himself.

"What are you planning, young hatchling?" Ladon asked as he slithered towards Harry.

"I have found a way to get Granger back without physically harming her." Harry said.

"How do you plan to do that?"

"I am going to prank her and everyone in the Great Hall will witness it."

"I see and what is this prank you are planning?"

"I have a little poem that will be delivered to her and she may find that her hair is a rainbow."

Ladon shook his head at Harry, if you could call it that. Harry laughed at Ladon before writing the letter and enchanting it so that when she touched it the letter would recite the poem and give her hair rainbow colors.

"Well, I have dinner to attend. I will see you when I return." Harry told Ladon as he walked out of the dorm.

Harry found Neville sitting with two other people at dinner this time.

"Harry, this is Fred and George Weasley." Neville introduced.

"Hello." Harry said.

"I was telling them that you said that you were going to get Hermione back for being so bossy, they are curious to see what you are going to do." Neville said.

"Well then, you guys won't have to wait too much longer." Harry promised.

Hermione had just received the letter and she went to open it when it flew out of her hands. The letter burst open and sparks flew everywhere as the letters of the poem begin to appear.

I am the rejected know it all of Ravenclaw

I can hardly keep my mouth shut

I guess that's why they didn't want me

Maybe now I will learn to keep my mouth shut

After all I am the rejected know it all of Ravenclaw.

The words dispersed and the sparks fell onto Hermione. The effect was immediate and soon the hall had burst out laughing at the poem and Hermione's now rainbow colored hair. Hermione ran out of the hall in humiliation.

Harry couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"That was brilliant!" Fred and George said together.

"Why, thank you." Harry said giving a slight bow.

"I think that you may need an official induction into our group! You are a natural prankster!" They laughed.

"I would be honored as long as Neville can join after all it was his need for retribution that led me to this." Harry said.

"Then it's settled!" They nodded. "You are both officially apart of the new generation of the marauders."

"The marauders?" Harry asked.

"We will fill you in on it, but I think our time to talk is going to be cut short as Professor Snape is stalking towards you." Fred said.

Harry swirled around just in time to see Snape halt in front of him.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, Potter. Don't forget you have detention." Professor Snape sneered before stalking away as his robes billowed behind him.

Harry groaned mentally as he remembered his impending detention with his surly potions master.

"He is going to be next on our list." Harry said looking at Fred, George, and Neville.

"Definitely." They agreed.

Harry turned to leave the Great Hall and head towards the dungeons for his detention.

"At least Neville took my advice to heart; I already see the difference in him." Harry thought to himself.

Harry knocked on the door and heard a prompt 'enter' from his potions master.

Harry walked in and stood in front of Professor Snape's desk waiting for him to address him.

"You will clean out all of the cauldrons. The sponge and bucket of water are over there." Professor Snape said dismissively.

Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes and did as he was instructed. There was a pile of cauldrons that all looked as if a bomb had detonated within them. Sighing, Harry set to work on the cauldrons. Halfway through Harry felt like his arm would fall off.

It took Harry nearly two hours before he finished the last cauldron.

"I finished." He told Professor Snape.

"Have you scrubbed the desks as well?" Professor Snape smirked maliciously.

"You never told me to scrub the desk!" Harry replied angrily.

"Well you know now. Ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek." Professor Snape smirked.

Letting out a sound of frustration, Harry begin to clean the desks. The process took him another hour to complete.

"Is there anything else you would like for me to do?" Harry asked.

"No you may leave." Professor Snape said.

Harry turned to leave but paused when he reached the door and turned around to face Professor Snape.

"Do you need something, Mr. Potter or have you just forgotten where the door is located?" Professor Snape sneered.

"I understand that you may not have like my parents, Professor; but you will find that I am nothing like them." Harry told him seriously before walking out of the door.

Snape leaned back in his chair and contemplated the steely look that had clouded Potter's eyes and for a moment, only a moment Snape wondered if the new golden boy wasn't as golden as everyone thought.

* * *

The next day dragged for Harry as he waited for six o'clock to approach. He had to get through Herebology and History of Magic.

Hermione still had not shown her face since the incident at dinner last night and Harry could honestly say that he didn't regret it.

Harry walked to Herebology with Neville as he told him about his detention with Snape last night. Neville expressed his extreme dislike for the potions master and vowed that they would find a way to pay him back for his ill treatment of them.

Professor Sprout greeted them all as they entered and told everyone to pair up. Of course, Harry and Neville paired themselves together.

"You will be identifying the different plants, fungi, weeds, and herbs today. Your homework assignment will be to tell me the function of at least three from each category." Professor Sprout told them.

Harry and Neville set about their task which was relatively easy between them as Neville seemed to have a passion for Herebology.

"My grandmother has a greenhouse and I always use to spend my time in there." Neville told Harry.

"I wasn't judging." Harry responded.

The class was going smoothly until and argument started between Weasley and Malfoy.

"You slimy Slytherin, I know you are the one who jinxed my books!" Ron yelled.

"I am sure that none of us none what you are talking about. I believe your parentage is beginning to shine through." Draco sneered.

"Do not insult my family!" Ron yelled as he lunged at Draco.

"I wasn't necessarily insulting them, actually I feel quite sorry for them knowing they have to live with you." Draco laughed.

Ron threw a punch only to miss and hit the ground.

"Well, that's what happens when you start fights in my class Mr. Weasley. You will have detention tonight with Filch." Professor Sprout told Ron.

"But, Professor, I didn't start it!" Ron pleaded.

Professor Sprout ignored him and dismissed the class. The Slytherin's left snickering at Ron's misfortune and Harry cracked a small smile as well.

Harry and Neville made their way to History of Magic next and found seats in the back of the class room. The class could not have been more boring for them. Professor Binns was a ghost and he droned on and on throughout the class about goblin wars.

Harry had already read text book twice and felt like the information was redundant and unnecessary. He found it sardonic that Hermione was the only one in the class who had actual questions for Professor Binns.

Harry was relieved when the class was finally over and he darted out of the door closely followed by Neville. They headed back to the common room where they met up with Fred and George.

"Are you guys going to tell me who the marauders were?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes."

"Well?" Harry said impatiently.

"They were they infamous pranksters of Gryffindor. There was four of them Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, and Prongs. George and I have made it our mission to continue their work."

"Well I think that we need our own names." Neville mussed.

"I agree." Harry said.

"Well then, let's think on it for a while and then we can decide on our names and a new name for our group." Fred and George said.

They all sat in the common room playing exploding snap and they taught Harry how to play wizarding chess.

Harry looked at the time and got up.

"I will see you guys later." He told them as he headed out of the common room.

Harry made his way to the library through the silent corridors.

"M-Mr. P-Potter, where are you going this time of night?" Professor Quirrell asked him.

"I am heading to the library to find a book." Harry told him.

"W-well don't take too long, it's almost curfew time." Professor Quirrell instructed.

Harry nodded and felt a twinge of pain in his scar as Quirrell turned to walk away. Brushing it off, Harry continued on his way to the library.

Arriving, Harry found Draco by the restricted section but he was not alone. With Draco was Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise Zabini.

"What's going on?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"There are some things you need to understand, Harry." Draco said.

"Like what?"

"Well for starters, we have to be careful about our appearances. You are a Gryffindor and we are Slytherins and I think it wouldn't look to well for either of us if we were caught associating in public just yet." Draco said.

"So, you no longer want to be friends?" Harry asked.

"No, I still want to be friends. It's just I need to know where you stand. Are you loyal to Dumbledore?" Draco asked.

"No."

"Are you in favor of the Dark Lord?" He asked.

"I am still indecisive on that topic, but I know that I have a liking for dark magic. Also, the Dark Lord is dead what does he have to do with anything?"

"My father believes that it is only a matter of time before the Dark Lord rises again, many pureblood families believe that."

"I see."

"We wanted to make sure that we weren't allowing an enemy into our circle. We may be young, but even we know there is a lot we stand to lose." Draco said.

Harry nodded in understanding of Draco's words.

"Well you should know that I would never bow to him, but I hold no qualms in taking his place. I intend to make the light and their precious leader pay." Harry sneered.

Draco and Blaise looked at him and shock and then nodded.

"We will follow your lead." Blaise said.

"We will be enemies in public, but we will need to find a place where we can meet and hangout." Harry told them.

"I will look into it." Draco said.

With the conversation over they headed their own ways and Harry made his way back to Gryffindor Tower.

After taking a bath and getting ready for bed, Harry closed the curtains around his bed and placed a silencing charm on them.

"I have had an interesting two days." Harry told Ladon.

"I do not doubt it, young hatchling." Ladon mussed.

Harry nodded and got into his normal position to meditate for twenty minutes, but this time he imagined an invisible force field protecting his mind.

"It worked!" Harry told Ladon triumphantly.

"That is good, young hatchling." Ladon said. "Are you going to tell me of your interesting day?"

"Let's just say that one day Dumbledore won't know what hit him, but that day is still awhile off." Harry smirked as he settled back into his pillow.

Knowing he would get nothing more out of his young master, Ladon curled next to him and went to sleep as well.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Also, please give me some suggestions on a group name for Fred, George, Harry, and Neville. I will also need suggestions on individual names for them, please!**

**Lastly, there will be a squeal to this story.**


End file.
